Burning Up
by cherrybomb54
Summary: HIATUS! Chrystal moves in with her best friend Lily Truscott after a mistake occurs in Australia. She makes friends with the unexpected. But someone develops a dislike for Chrystal, will that affect things? What if the past comes back to haunt her?
1. You Look Pretty!

Chrystal looked in the mirror for one last time. She scoffed, _I look to girly_ she thought. _It worked though, I didn't look to bad._ She wore a red dress with a gold necklace with a flower pendant. Her normally straight fringe was parted to the side slightly. She grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs.

Chrystal's best friend Lily Truscott waited at the foot of the stairs for her. Lily squealed once she saw Chrystal's outfit. "You look so pretty!"

"Yeah whatever. Let's go." Chrystal said. She wasn't one to take a compliment.

Lily walked out the front door first; Joe and Nick were already waiting by the car for them. Their eyes widened once they saw Lily. _I wonder what they'll do when they see Chrystal_ she thought. Her question was quickly answered. Chrystal walked out the front door and both of the boys let their jaws drop.

"What?! Is there something on my face?" she half joked. Lily shook her head as she tried to hold back laughter.

"You look great" Nick said.

"Better than great!" Joe added.

"Uh...What about Lily?" Chrystal asked noticing her slight annoyance.

"Yeah she looks good too." Joe said without removing his eyes from Chrystal.

"Thanks" Lily said sarcastically.

"No problem" Joe said. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Where's my hug?" Chrystal said after an awkward silence. Every time she sees the boys she makes sure that she gets a hug, supposedly they gave the best hugs so when she first met them she tested it. The rumours were true and now Chrystal had an addiction.

She went to hug Nick and Joe pushed him aside to hug her first. Chrystal shot an "I'm sorry" look to Nick and he just laughed. "Joe. Joe! Joe let go!" She said after a while. He still didn't let go. "Lily! Help me!"

Lily came over and tickled Joe in the ribs, he shivered and let go. "Stop! Stop!" Joe cried.

"Nah, I don't feel like it!" Lily said. By now they were having a mini-war. They were both running around the front yard screaming at each other like the idiots they were. Chrystal walked over to Nick and gave him the hug.

"It's a good thing I hugged you second" she said simply.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I get to hug you longer, duh." She liked Nick's hugs the best but that was her little secret. She had a little crush on Nick and she was not game enough to tell him.

Suddenly Joe screamed like a girl and Nick and Chrystal flew apart. Lily was sitting on top of Joe holding him by the collar. "I won't get off until you say that I look pretty!" she screamed.

"Fine, fine, fine! I look pretty" Joe yelled. Lily groaned.

"No you idiot, repeat after me; Lily is the awesomest and prettiest girl in the world!" Chrystal cleared her throat. "Oh fine and so is Chrystal!"

"Lily is the awesomest and prettiest girl in the world. Oh fine and so is Chrystal" Joe said in high pitched voice.

"Perfect" Lily said as she got up.

Nick opened the door and directed for Chrystal to get in, he followed and sat in the back with her. Joe sighed loudly.

"Nick why can't you drive?" he asked in a whiney voice.

"Because 1, I'm not old enough, 2, I don't have a licence and 3, I don't know how to." Nick said and he put his finger up indicating his reasons.

"So?" Joe asked as if there wasn't a problem.

"Just drive Joe, we're gonna be late" Lily said from the front seat.

"Why does it matter? Hannah will understand if we're an hour late, I think she's got a crush on little Nicky." Joe teased.

"No she doesn't" Both Nick and Lily said.

"How do you know?" Joe, Nick and Chrystal asked Lily.

"Pfft, she, uh, she, umm, said it in, uh a...interview!" Lily stammered. _Damn it! Why do I always have to defend Miley? I couldn't just go to this concert as Lola; Chrystal would've been fine with these two!_ Lily thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joe grabbed Lily's hand once he saw the frustration that was evident on her face. She blushed, _why does he always do this to me?_ She cried in her head. On the outside she cleared her throat.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just...thirsty!" she screamed as they passed a juice bar.

"Yeah we'll get some drinks at the concert" Joe said once he realised whatever she was really thinking about would never come out.

In the backseat Chrystal had gotten bored and rested her head on Nick's shoulder. He smirked and put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Don't fall asleep yet" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course I won't! I just had red bull, but I've got nowhere to use my energy" she pouted.

"We're almost there, then you'll have to fight past all our screaming fans" he said with a smile that showed he was quite proud of himself.

"You do realise that it's a **Hannah Montana** concert we're going to, right?"Chrystal reminded him.

"And? Trust me, the minute they see either me or Joe...or Kevin they'll flip out and start screaming for us, possibly even forget about the concert" Nick retorted. Lily hadn't missed the conversation.

"Speaking of Kevin, when are we gonna meet up with Chipmunk boy?" She asked.

"He said to meet him at our seats" Joe said, yet his eyes stayed on the road.

"Why didn't he come with us?" Chrystal asked, her head still rested on Nick's shoulder. Joe and Nick exchanged looks through the rear view mirror, they sighed in unison.

"He said he had to pick up someone" Nick said, the two girls knew that the brothers were hiding something. What that something was stayed a mystery.

**a/n: Okay, what do you think? Good or Bad. As for 5 celebrities + 10 secrets Drama that will be updated every 2 weeks. I really like this story and it does get **_**way**_** better than this so review and I'll update.**


	2. Hey Kevin!

**Chapter 2: Hey Kevin!**

**a/n: don't forget to read and review**

The four teenagers arrived at the concert only to find about 1000 screaming girls, anxious to get inside. _This was going to be harder than I thought._ They all shared the same thought as they exchanged glances.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Joe shouted and put his hand up like an elementary school kid begging the teacher to pick him.

Chrystal, Nick and Lily all looked at each other before they shouted back "No!"

"Aw, but it's really good" he whined.

"What is it?" Lily broke. Chrystal and Nick sighed, _Way too obvious, Lil._ Chrystal thought.

"We put on disguises, I brought some!" he said with a proud grin.

"It's not the glasses with the fake moustache is it?" Nick groaned.

"No! Have more faith than that, fro bro." Joe shook his head. He leaned over and grabbed a bag out of the glove box. He pulled out two hats, a wig and a scarf. He handed the wig and one hat to Nick. "Gotta hide them curls somehow"

Chrystal laughed and began to help Nick put the wig on. Once the wig was on, he still looked like someone out a boy band, just not Nick Jonas. He's hair was now blonde and resembled a similar cut to Joe's; the hat was Frank Sinatra style. Joe had on a black and red beanie that matched his outfit, it was obvious that he had planned this, the scarf was also black.

They all got out of the car and pushed their way towards the entrance; they showed their passes and walked backstage. Chrystal was clearly excited, or possibly hyper, because she was bouncing the whole way, even Joe laughed at her.

Hannah was getting ready in her dressing room, Joe decided to knock on the door and run. Lily, Chrystal and Nick stayed at the door but watched Joe as he disappeared around the corner.

"Hey Lil...Nick, lil Nick" Hannah laughed awkwardly at her fumble _sweet Niblets_, she thought.

"Hey Hannah" Nick said slowly. "Um...these are my best friends Lily, and Chrystal" the girls shook hands as they were introduced followed with the usual "It's nice to meet you"

"Hey, where's Joe?" Hannah said noticing his absence.

"He ran around the corner,

"Idiot" Lily and Hannah said in unison. Everyone laughed.

"_Shawty get loose,  
Baby do what you do,  
Let me-" _Lily's phone went off in her bag. She read it and then rolled her eyes.

"We're laughing at you!" Lily yelled.

"Why?!" Joe's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Because it's fun!" Hannah yelled back. Joe ran back around the corner and he stood beside Chrystal and put his arm around her.

"You're the only one that didn't make fun of me" he said in a whiney voice.

"Hey! What about me?" Nick asked pretending to be offended.

"What about you?" Joe wondered. Chrystal sighed.

"Joe, honey, I did make fun of you. I do that on a daily basis." She said.

"Oh well now I know everything. I can see I'm not wanted here...I'll go" Joe said pretending to cry.

"No Joe don't go, we were only joking" Lily said. _Could she make that any more obvious?_ Chrystal, Hannah and Nick all thought.

Joe continued walking and Lily ran after him and grabbed his hand. He spun around and grinned at her. "Yes?" he said. Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean it, please forgive me"

"And?" Joe said still grinning, _I love getting her to say this, even if it is a joke and she doesn't mean it like that_, he thought.

"And," Lily sighed again "I love you, Joe!"

"Good" Joe embraced her in a hug "I love you too" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Okay love birds break it up before you make me sick!" Hannah called over to them. Chrystal, Joe and Nick all shot her a look of confusion, Lily just laughed.

"Hey Hannah, have you seen Kevin?" Joe asked.

"Yeah he said that he was gonna wait in your seats, why?"

"Oh just wondering, well we should probably go, Kevin's probably waiting" Joe said.

"Okay I guess I'll see you all after the show then"

"Yeah, break a leg, Miley" Nick said as he gave her a hug, Joe followed suit.

"Not literally though" he warned.

"It was nice meeting you Hannah" Chrystal said.

"Yeah it was awesome" Lily added and she winked at Hannah, Chrystal picked it up but stayed silent.

"It was **awesome** to meet you too" Hannah said and she shut her dressing room door.

"Ooo guys, I have an idea" Chrystal bounced. The other three looked at her. "Let's skip, hand in hand." She said as she grabbed Nick and Joe's hands (as she was between them).

"Do I have to?" Nick asked.

"No!" Joe and Chrystal shouted and skipped away to their seats.

"What are we gonna do with those two?" Nick joked. Lily had a look of jealousy in her eyes and Nick noticed. "Look Lily, Joe likes you, a lot! Chrystal's just a friend and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about him. They like to have fun and because we don't like looking like an idiot they run away without us, that's all" Nick had stopped walking and placed his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Yeah, but did you see the way he looked at her before? It was like she was a giant mountain of candy!" Lily waved her hands around.

"That's true, but did you see the way he looked at you? It's different than that, it's like a little boy on his birthday when he gets that toy he's waited an entire year for" Nick tried to make his point, but Lily was too stubborn.

"Nick, he doesn't like me, I know he's your brother but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" he pushed.

"I don't know. He just doesn't okay?"

"No, he does and that's it! I'll prove it to you."

"How?" she put one had on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll think of something" Nick said trying to sound mysterious. He had a plan already thought up, _it was originally to get them together but this works too_, he thought.

"Don't do that" she said and she began to walk away, Nick followed.

"Do what?"

"Try to be cool" she used air-quotations around the word cool.

"I am cool, Lily, you just don't see it" he popped his collar and Lily nudged him playfully. They had reached their seats and Chrystal and Joe were having a thumb war. Kevin was talking to a blonde girl next to him, _another girl, everywhere we go, he is __**always**__ with someone new!_ Nick thought.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Nick, hey Lily!" Kevin said, "This is Alexandra, she's a model"

"It's Alexandr**a**" she emphasized on the 'a', Nick and Lily tried not to laugh.

"Nice to meet you" they both said.

"Yeah, whatever" she said and with that she pulled her lipstick out of her bag and began applying it to her already shiny lips.

"Hey, Lily, you know how I told you that I would prove Joe liked you," Nick whispered in Lily's ear, and she nodded, "Just yell out you're thirsty and see what happens"

"I'm thirsty!" Joe dropped Chrystal's hand and ran over to Lily.

"I'll get a drink with you. Let's go!" he shouted then grabbed her hand and disappeared backstage. Lily looked at Nick with a shocked expression on her face as she ran. He laughed and waved at her. _He really does like me!_ Lily screamed inside her head.

Chrystal sat in her seat playing with her phone; she put her headphones in and began taping her foot to the beat. Nick smiled at her and she smiled back before going back to her phone. Nick sighed, "Kevin, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Alexandra scoffed and Kevin apologized before he stood up and went aside with Nick.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What's up? What's up is that everywhere we go you are always with some new girl that is a total snob! What is with you man? I thought you had higher standards than that." Nick said in a whispered yell.

"I do have high standards Nick, hello she is a model." Kevin directed to Alexandra who was applying yet another coat of lip gloss, Nick rolled his eyes. "And since when is it your business who I date?" Nick was taken a back at that last comment. He had never heard Kevin speak with such anger before.

"I just care about you man" Nick said quietly.

"Well, ease up, you're not my mother"

"Yeah, but I am your brother and I deserve to know why you've been acting so strange lately!"

"I have not been acting strange!" The two brothers had their hands clenched into fists.

**a/n: yes, I am gonna end it there :D you love it! Anyway what do you think? Why **_**is **_**Kevin acting stange? Review me!**


	3. The Wound Is ReOpened

**Chapter 3: The Wound Is Re-Opened**

**a/n: Mmkay not a lot of reviews :( I'm sad now, I wanted at least 1 more reviewer. Oh well I dedicate this chapter to the oh so wonderful snowstardreams, Simply Nobody and my friend s2.just.a.girl.s2! For being my only reviewers!**

Chrystal looked up from her phone, _who on Earth could be calling my name?_ She thought. She looked around and saw a group of eight year olds calling out to their friend. She laughed, _of course, now where's Nick and Kevin?_ Spotted in the corner, fists clenched and not a smile on either of their faces. Chrystal got up and raced over to them to see what was going on.

"I'm not allowed to bring girls places yet you and Joe are? Is that it?" Kevin demanded. Both brothers hadn't realised Chrystal's presence yet.

"What! We always bring either Lily or Chrystal, not some stuck up bimbo! I thought you liked Lily and Chrystal, you don't do you?" Nick had worked out half the problem. Chrystal raised her eyebrows but remained quiet.

"Oh I like Lily! Chrystal, not so much." Kevin said with sourness. Chrystal's jaw dropped.

"You don't like me?" tears began to appear. Both boys turned to look at her; Nick's expression filled with apologies, Kevin's reeked of hate.

"Got a problem? Last time I checked this was none of your business!" Kevin spat and pushed past Nick, making him stumble and went over to his seat.

_Flashback 1_

"_I'm just sick of you" A tall boy with brown curly hair said looking down at Chrystal. She nodded and he left, Chrystal collapsed on the ground and broke down in tears._

_Flashback 2_

"_What is going on between you two?!" Chrystal screamed at a girl with long black hair._

"_Nothing! Gosh why do you always assume things? You wonder why Sam hates you!" she replied._

"_So what? You hate me to now?" Chrystal questioned._

"_What do you think?" The girl said before turning around and walking into her house_

_Flashback 3_

"_Josh, you're the only one I can talk to now, your brother hates me and even Aneliese hates me" Chrystal sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her._

"_Chrystal I really don't want to say this but, it's for the best..." he paused and she looked up at him with mascara stained cheeks already knowing what was about to happen. "I think we should stop being friends for a while, at least until Sam and Aneliese get over this"_

_Chrystal had already stood up and was making her way for the door._

_Flashback 4_

"_I hate you, I hate you so much" her mum looked at her and Chrystal knew it was true, her eyes told her all she needed to know._

"_But Mum...I'm sorry!" she screamed._

"_You always say that! But when will you learn!" her mum stood up and was standing over a cowering Chrystal._

"_I don't know" she mumbled._

"_I hate it when you say that!" her mum said and punched Chrystal directly in her cheek._

_End Flashbacks_

Chrystal looked at Nick and their eyes met for a moment before Chrystal darted backstage. She had no idea where she was running but she knew she didn't want Nick to see her cry. She opened a random door and before she could make it to a nearby chair she collapsed on the floor crying and shaking.

"Oh my gosh! Chrystal are you okay?" Hannah got up from the chair and ran over to the girl. She knelt at Chrystal's side and began to rub her back soothingly. _Why do I have to be Hannah right __**now**__? _She thought. Chrystal didn't reply she just shook her head, Hannah didn't notice because Chrystal was shaking so much.

Joe and Lily walked past holding their drinks and laughing. Joe stopped once he saw the scene through the open door; he dropped his drink and ran inside. _Maybe he doesn't like me! Oh stop it Lily, your friend is on the floor crying and all you can think about is whether or not Joe likes you! What are you waiting for go inside and help her! Oh no! Talking to yourself is the first sign on craziness!_ Lily thought, and she ran inside and sat next to Chrystal on the floor.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Joe asked Lily. She shook her head, then the thought hit her a few months back, before Chrystal moved to America she said that she cried so hard that she couldn't move and she began shaking.

Joe kept on trying to get her to respond, but no matter how much Chrystal wanted to she couldn't make her body move and she couldn't talk because every time she tried to it came out as a loud sob because she was crying so much.

"Joe she can't move, when she get's like this she can't control herself, she told me a few months ago" Lily said. Joe looked at her sceptically, "It's a long story!" Lily was the **only** one to know Chrystal's reason for being here, even Miley didn't know. But what triggered her to be like this again, Lily didn't know.

"Hannah Montana to the stage!" the intercom echoed through the room. She looked at Lily with a regretful yet pleading look.

"Just go!" Lily pointed to the door.

"Bye guys!" Hannah said as she sprinted out the door to perform. Joe gave Lily a confused look.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"You...and-" Joe was cut off by a loud sob coming from Chrystal. "We need to get her off the floor at least, Chrystal can you try to get up?" Joe asked. No response came, so Joe shrugged and lifted her off the floor and carried her to a chair.

Nick ran past the dressing room calling out Chrystal's name. He looked inside and saw her on the couch with tears streaming down her face, _her makeup was ruined yet she still looked beautiful_, Nick thought.

He ran inside and looked from Lily to Joe, "What's going on?"

"We were about to ask you the same question!" Joe said angrily. _If he hurt my little sister, I swear, he'll be in tears in a minute_, Joe thought. Jealousy swept Lily's face but quickly went away once Joe looked at her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything; look I went to ask Kevin why he keeps bringing stuck-up girls everywhere we go..." Nick explained what had happened word for word. Chrystal calmed down halfway through but started crying again towards the end, the pain was just too much for her to handle. Joe held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"Tomorrow we're having a brother to brother chat with him...Ooo we'll handcuff him to the bed and he won't be able to leave!" Joe said.

"Knowing you Joe, you would lose the key" Lily said.

"Which is why we give it to Nick, duh!" Joe said as is it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh great! That'll definitely work wont it" Nick said sarcastically.

"Yeah it will!" Joe said enthusiastically.

"And where exactly are you going to find handcuffs?" Lily asked.

"Crap!" Joe cursed.

"Can you guys give Nick and me a little privacy? No offence, but you're missing the entire concert for me." Chrystal looked over at Lily and winked. Lily nodded in understanding and grinned back at her.

"But-" Joe tried to interrupt but Lily grabbed him by the hand and ran out with him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Nick said with a sweet look in his eyes.

"Umm...not now, I just want to tell you that there more to this than you think. As in I didn't have a nervous breakdown over the fact that your brother doesn't like me." She avoided his eyes this time, if she didn't she would have to tell him and she just wasn't ready yet.

"Not to be pushy or anything but when can I know?" Nick asked and he put his arm around Chrystal.

"How about tomorrow afternoon, we meet at the park at around two?" _I really don't want to do this but...dang this kid has power over me!_ Chrystal thought.

"Okay sounds good! We better get back to the concert, I'm sure you don't want to miss all of it" Nick said. Chrystal hesitated.

"What about Kevin?" she wondered.

"Forget him; just have a good time okay?"

"Okay, let's go" she said getting up. Nick began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Chrystal pretended to be a bully and cracked her knuckles.

"Are you sure you want to go just yet?" Nick asked still laughing.

"Uh yeah...what are you on about?"

"Just look in the mirror" he said simply, he stopped laughing.

"Oh right, thanks Nick, just laugh at me, I thought you were supposed to be the sensitive one" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry" Nick said not picking up the sarcasm.

"I was joking, gosh" Chrystal began wiping her face with makeup remover she found sitting on the counter.

**REVIEW ME!**


	4. Post Concert War!

**Chapter 4: Post Concert War!**

The concert ended and the gang, including Kevin and Alexandra went backstage to avoid crazy fans. Joe, Lily, Nick and Chrystal were being their normal crazy selves; Joe and Chrystal were running around seeing who could hold their breath the longest and Lily and Nick were being cheerleaders** a/n: Haha I just got a mental picture of Nick in a cheerleader skirt**, Kevin was bored out of his mind as Alexandra ranted about how her nails weren't black enough and something about wanting to follow in Paris Hilton's footsteps.

They met Hannah in her dressing room and she ran straight over to Chrystal, "Oh my gosh, Chrystal, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess" Chrystal shot an awkward glance at Kevin, but he didn't return her gaze he was trying to avoid it.

"It'll get better, I promise" Hannah said followed by a quick hug. Chrystal was shocked that Hannah would be so nice to such a complete stranger.

"Thanks for caring so much, Hannah. I didn't think you'd be so nice" she said out loud.

"Surprisingly I get that a lot" Hannah replied coolly. "So did you guys enjoy the concert?"

"Totally, it was awesome!" Joe said excitedly.

"Did you just say totally?" Nick, Kevin and Lily asked.

"Got a problem with that?"He replied.

"Not at all" Nick said awkwardly, he shot Hannah a look and she burst out laughing.

"You better not be having secret mind speak with each other" Joe warned as he sat on the chair, he pulled Lily down with him. Hannah and Chrystal grinned like crazy at Lily, she shot them a "Shut up" look and they turned away but continued to smile.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Nick said to break the silence.

"I don't know" Lily replied. Chrystal and Joe looked at each other and Joe jumped out of the chair.

"We do!" the two screamed. "Sleepover!" they high-fived and started laughing.

"Umm, I would love to guys but I have to...get up early tomorrow...because I have...to...record for my new album" Hannah hesitated. Chrystal frowned, _what is she hiding?_ She thought.

"Okay? Lily, can we go please, please" Chrystal knelt down in front of her and begged, followed by the puppy dog pout. Lily raised an eyebrow, she didn't break. Joe knelt down next to Chrystal and repeated her action and Lily couldn't take it, she burst.

"Fine, I'll call mom now" she said as she got up and searched for her phone in her bag.

"I'm so sorry guys, but I have to go do this meet and greet. I might see y'all another time'' Hannah said as she made her way out the door.

"Oh that's cool, bye Hannah" Nick said and he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, we'll see you some other time" Joe did the same as Nick.

"See you Hannah" Kevin said as he hugged her. Alexandra scoffed.

"Excuse me, how dare you hug another girl in front of me?" she said angrily. "Especially this hillbilly" she ended by looking Hannah up and down with disgust. Lily was watching as she spoke to her mom on the phone and she refrained from coming over there and knocking some sense into the skinny tramp.

Hannah's blood boiled she clenched her fists tightly, Kevin saw what was about to happen and he stood between the girls. Instead of pushing past him, Hannah just screamed at Alexandra through Kevin.

"I would rather be a hillbilly than some fake bimbo that could be twins with a skeleton!"

"But it's too late Hannah, that hair, from a bottle right? Those boobs, what did you use Kleenex or some cheap home brand?" she replied. Kevin was deaf in both ears and at this point Joe had stood beside Kevin to keep the girls from ripping each other apart. Lily had since hung up on her mother and her, Chrystal and Nick stood there gobsmacked.

Hannah groaned and lunged at Alexandra; Lily thought quickly and held her back. "If that wig gets ripped off, you're in trouble" she whispered in her best friend's ear. Chrystal, who had a bit of experience in girl fights, pushed Alexandra up against a wall. Although she was a lot shorter than her, she was also a lot stronger.

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." She said through her teeth.

"Why should you care, you only met that cow tonight didn't you?" Alexandra replied, she tried to sound calm but her voice shook.

"Yeah, but I am not letting a whore like you ruin the rest of my night, so back the heck off." She replied.

"You touch me and I can sue you, remember I am a model." She said in the same tone as before. Chrystal laughed.

"You may have the attitude and the bulimic-model look but as for the talent" Chrystal laughed again before turning serious, "My **dog** has more talent than you" she pushed Alexandra back before turning and walking away. Alexandra was about to kick Chrystal, but she turned before Alexandra could even make a move.

"Don't even think about it" she said as she dropped Alexandra's leg to the floor. Everyone was looking at her with a shocked expression, even Lily who knew everything about her past. _I never thought she could move that quickly!_ Lily thought. Chrystal rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What? It's not my fault I can channel my anger!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I promise you that I will no longer piss you off anymore" Joe said wide-eyed.

"Me too" Nick added.

"Same" Lily agreed. Chrystal couldn't help but laugh at all their expressions, except Kevin, but she was used to it now, she just ignored it.

"You can piss me off, it's okay, just don't do anything like that to me" she warned. They all nodded slowly. Chrystal sighed again. "Come on it wasn't that cool!"

Nick snapped out of it first, he smiled and walked over to her, he put his arm around her waist, increasing her heart rate. "Yes it was" he said softly. She grinned back at him.

"Then you must be pretty simple minded" she joked.

"I guess I am" he replied. They looked around and everyone was staring at them awkwardly.

"What now? Have you never seen two people flirting before?" Chrystal said. "You never look at Joe and Lily like that!" Joe and Lily went bright red and everyone laughed but Chrystal and Alexandra who was pouting about what just happened.

Suddenly Roxy burst through the door screaming like a ninja. "What's going on in here? Why is Miss Montana late for her meet and greet? Don't try to pull anything, I've got my eye on you" she said as she looked around the room.

"Dang flabbit, I completely forgot! Sorry guys I gotta go bye" she said and she ran out of the room only to reappear seconds later. "It was nice meeting you Chrystal and Lily!" then she disappeared again.

"Where to now?" Kevin asked.

"To the Jonas household" Lily screamed and she shot her hand up in the air.

"Your hyper again aren't you?" Joe asked.

"I think so" she said sheepishly.

"Yay! Let's go" he yelled and grabbed her hand and the two ran out of the room pretending to be Superheros.

**a/n: Haha! I updated, so that means that you have to review...Please it's all I ask, I just want like 3 more reviewers per chapter. I do accept people that don't have accounts either!**

**Okay review!!**


	5. It's Joe's Shower

**Chapter 5: It's Joe's Shower**

Four energy filled teenagers sat on the floor contemplating what they were going to do next.

"I vote spin the bottle or eleven minutes in heaven!" Joe shouted.

"I'll play!" said a small voice from the hallway. Frankie appeared, with a huge grin on his face and his Spiderman pyjamas on.

"Oh no young man, it's past your bed time. Bed. Now." Mrs. Jonas said as she came down the stairs in her night gown.

"But Mom, I want to play with them." Frankie whined.

"Maybe in the morning. Now don't argue, go to bed. Sorry about this kids." The last comment was thrown over her shoulder as she dragged a disappointed seven year old up the stairs.

"No problem" Lily called after her.

"So yeah, let's play spin the bottle!" Joe shouted for about the fifth time that night.

"No!" Chrystal, Lily and Nick all shouted. Joe pouted but the only person to break was of course Lily.

"Maybe later, Joe" she said and she placed her hand on his leg. He grinned at Nick and Chrystal.

"See, at least someone's on my side" followed by Joe poking his tongue out.

"Whatever, look I vote we watch a movie after I have a shower" Chrystal said as she rested her head in her right hand.

"Yeah you need one" Joe joked.

"So do you" Chrystal retorted. The two stood up and were standing inches away from each other, not as if to kiss, but prepared to fight. The only thing that gave it away was the playful smirks on both their faces.

"Race you there!" Joe shouted in her ear. Chrystal scoffed and took after him laughing. Joe began to laugh as well; she was only a few inches behind as they ran up the stairs. Lily and Nick looked at each other and shrugged and they just stayed in the same spot, brainstorming ideas to relieve their boredom.

Chrystal jumped on Joe's back to unbalance him but her plan didn't work out to well. He caught her so now they were in a piggyback position. Chrystal squealed and Joe couldn't help but laugh. They ran straight through the open bathroom door. Chrystal jumped of Joe's back and he raced to the door to lock it, she frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He shushed her.

"I need to talk to you" he said quietly.

"About?" she asked impatiently.

"Okay well, I like this girl, but she's my best friend and I don't know if she likes me back. If she doesn't and I ask her, then our relationship will be awkward and I don't want that." He said to his feet. Chrystal resisted the urge to make a joke because the expression on Joe's face looked to sad.

"Is it Lily?" she asked simply. He looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of, but what's more obvious is how much she likes you back. Boy what are you, blind?" she exclaimed. He shushed her a second time and she apologised quietly.

"Are you positive that she likes me back?" Joe asked unsurely.

"I'm so positive that if she doesn't like you back...I will never tell Nick I like him" she said surely. Joe and Lily were only two people in the world that knew about her secret crush on Nick, minus the entire population of her home town, but then again, none of them know that she actually knows him now.

"That's not good enough, you **still** haven't told him you like him yet" Joe said jokingly and he smirked as he leaned back on the bathroom wall.

"Fine then, if she does like you, I will just walk straight up to Nick and kiss him." She bet.

"Whoa, okay you are serious. It's a deal." They shook hands professionally.

"Now get out, I want a shower."

"No I have an idea," he whispered quieter than usual, "start moaning and pretending we're making out and see how long it takes Nick and Lily to realise." He grinned like a mad man.

"You are seriously on something aren't you?" She said as she shook her head.

"Please." He begged and he put his hands together. Chrystal rolled her eyes.

"This is so gross, but fine."

"Hey, it's not like we're actually making out. Now that would be gross." He said.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm gross now?" She said angrily.

"No, you see, I meant you're like my little sister. Kissing you would be wrong on so many levels." He said and he had his hands up in a defensive position. "Geez, girls and their mood swings" he mumbled. Chrystal laughed. Suddenly there was banging on the door.

"Chrystal! Joe! Are you in there?" Lily shouted. Joe nodded as he took a few steps back and Chrystal repeated the action.

"Joe!" she moaned. The banging at the door stopped and Chrystal rolled her eyes as she said Joe's name repeatedly.

Joe ran up to the door and swiftly unlocked it; Chrystal raised her eyebrows at his speed, he shrugged and resumed his place at the wall.

The doorknob turned quickly and through the door crashed Nick and Lily. They landed on the floor with a thud and the look on their faces was priceless. Chrystal and Joe roared with laughter as they helped their own crush up from the floor. Lily feigned an angry expression.

"You two had us thinking that you were..." she shivered. Joe and Chrystal couldn't help but laugh again.

"It was his idea!" Chrystal said between laughs and she pointed to Joe who was now doubled over in fits of laughter.

"You didn't have to do it!" She screeched. Chrystal was now leaning on Nick for support and he couldn't help but start to laugh as well, it was contagious. "Oh that's just great! Am I the only sane one here?!" Lily complained.

At this point Nick and Chrystal were using each other for support and Joe was literally laying on the floor laughing. The scene was positively hysterical and Lily tried so hard not laugh but her attempts were futile and soon she too was laughing crazily.

"What are we laughing at?" Nick said between his own laughs. Wrong move the four of them just laughed harder and Chrystal fell to the ground laughing. They continued to laugh, each time someone would try to stop and say something they all just laughed again. Eventually all four of them were on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

About fifteen minutes later they had all calmed down, except for the occasional giggle from Chrystal. Joe was explaining why they were in the bathroom together. He didn't go into detail but simply said there was something important Joe wanted to talk to Chrystal about.

Lily shot Chrystal a look and Chrystal replied by shaking her head. She grinned like an idiot, proud that she knew something others didn't.

"Moving on, it's my turn for a shower!" Joe said quickly and he pushed the three teenagers out of the bathroom and locked it. Chrystal angrily banged on the bathroom door, seeing as it was rightfully her turn.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, you better open this door right now!" she yelled. The only response was the noise of running water.

**a/n: well, what do you think? Kevin will have an extremely small part in next chapter. Hint, hint, it doesn't get dramatic-ish till chapter 7! And next Chapter is gonna be juicy...hahaha! But for the time being REVIEW!**


	6. Scary Movies!

**Chapter 6: Scary Movies!**

The four of them were all showered and clean and sat in the living room deciding what movie they were going to watch. Chrystal wanted to watch _Prom Night Horror_, Joe kept begging for _Over the Hedge_, Lily wanted to see _Enchanted _and Nick was going on about _Stay Alive_.

"No I want to watch _Over the Hedge_! Hammy is like..." Joe trailed off thinking of something to compare Hammy to.

"You?" Chrystal asked.

"Yeah!" Joe said enthusiastically.

"No, I wanna watch _Enchanted_ because it's funny **and **Romantic." Lily argued.

"I thought you were a skater chick! Let's watch _Prom Night Horror_ because it's just awesome!" Chrystal said as she bounced.

"Whoa I am a skater chick! I just feel like something romantic, because I am a girl you know!" Lily defended her choice.

"Whatever! Let's just watch _Stay Alive_. It's better than all three of those movies" Nick said something.

"I'll get nightmares!" Joe said.

"Joe! You're eighteen!" Chrystal said.

"So?"

"That's weird, dude" Nick said making a scared face. Chrystal and Lily laughed; Joe pouted and crossed his arms. "So it's settled we're watching _Stay Alive_." Nick decided and he got up and put the DVD in the player.

Lily got up off the floor and sat on the chair; Joe followed and sat next to her. Chrystal stayed on the floor and Nick went to sit on the other couch.

"Great friends I have! I'll just sit here by myself." Chrystal complained. Everyone just laughed and stayed where they were. Chrystal groaned and got up off the floor and sat next to Nick. He smiled at her evilly.

"What?" she said.

"I knew you'd move."

"Oh and how did you know that?" She said sarcastically. The two were shushed by an annoyed looking Lily. Chrystal frowned at her but Lily didn't return the gaze. Chrystal looked at Joe who looked sad at how annoyed Lily was acting. Lily didn't quite know why she was acting like this but she didn't make an effort to change it.

"What's up her bum?" Chrystal whispered in Nick's ear.

"I have no idea," he paused, "I thought you would know." Chrystal nodded slightly, followed by a shrug and they all focused their attention back to the movie.

Several minutes later the movie began to get scary Joe put his arm around Lily and pulled her close, she didn't move or make any reaction to his actions; her facial expression reflected that of a person that was utterly bored. Chrystal squealed and buried her face into Nick's chest.

"Is it over yet?" her voice was muffled. She lifted her head at the same time the movie included a high pitched scream and blood splattered in all directions. She whined as she put her head back in it's originally position. Nick rubbed her back soothingly as a small smile played on his lips.

Lily tried to think of a reason for her random need to blow off Joe, he was clearly trying to get her attention but instead of normally flirting back, she tried to ignore him completely. _Maybe it's my time of the month_, she thought quickly as she tried to find some explanation for her behaviour. Then the thought hit her that she had it only a month before hand. She tried to lean into to Joe more and focus on the movie, but she didn't move. Her body stayed the same, if not, stiffer than before.

Joe fidgeted in his place; it felt so awkward, as if he had his arm around nothing. _Why was Lily acting like this? I thought she liked me, _Joe thought. He didn't know what to do; the only thing he could think of was to remove his arm, although he decided against it.

At that moment Kevin walked down the stairs slowly. He saw how the four were positioned on the couch and rolled his eyes. He purposely walked right in front of the television even slower than before. Nick and Joe, who began to get really into the movie started to yell at Kevin to move. Lily sat there staring at the TV behind Kevin and Chrystal stayed in her place. Kevin smiled evilly at his brothers before running towards the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

_I can't believe Chrystal, just hanging of my own brother like that!_ He thought as water slid down his throat. _I bet she's not even scared, I bet when she was in __**Australia**__ she used to watch scary movies all the time. She makes me so angry; I mean what is she even doing here? Nobody knows, she just showed up at Lily's doorstep __**unannounced**__, asking to live with her! _He continued to rant about how much Chrystal annoyed him as he went back up the stairs.

The movie was finished at the four all decided to go to bed. The Jonas household was so big that Lily and Chrystal had their own rooms; the only problem now was that Chrystal was terrified. She could not sleep at all; she got out of her bed quickly and turned on the light before running all the way back to her bed. She tried to go to sleep again but the fear that came to her because of the movie was still there.

Chrystal got out of bed and opened her door slowly she walked to Nick's room with the light of her cell phone as a guide. She tried to knock on the door lightly but it came out a little loud. Within seconds Nick was at his bedroom door, to find a scared looking Chrystal biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I'm scared; can I sleep in here tonight?" She asked nervously. Nick smiled.

"Yeah, of course you can." He said and he moved aside to let her in. "I was just writing a song, do you want to hear it?"

"Uh, duh!" She replied making Nick laugh. He picked up his notepad and began to sing.

"_I __fell  
so fast  
I can't hold  
myself back  
High heels  
Red dress  
all by yourself  
Gotta impress _

_I'm sinkin' into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby_

I walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm burning up  
Burning up  
With you baby"

Chrystal's jaw was basically on the ground; that was probably the hottest song she had ever heard come from the lips of **any** Jonas Brother but she couldn't help but wonder if it was about her. _I mean I was wearing a red dress and high heels tonight,_ she thought.

"So what do you think? Oh and it's not finished and I don't take criticism to well so be nice to me." Nick winked at her, she almost died, and she was so out of it that when she answered she sounded like she was drugged or something.

"It was amazing, awesome, and brilliant all in one!" She said. Nick laughed at how she sounded, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah but what do you like about it?" He said as he walked over to Chrystal who sat on the bed. She had tried to calm herself down and hoped that when she spoke it would be slightly normal.

"That was the hottest song I have ever heard from you, it was sexy but it was also pretty sweet in a weird way. Whoever it was about must be some lucky girl." Chrystal tried to get it out of him.

"Yeah she is, I mean millions of girls all over the world would kill to get in the same bed as me, but she gets to sleep in it, with me, tonight." Nick said, towards the end of the sentence his face twisted into a confused expression.

"I'm so confused!" Chrystal said shaking her head. Nick sighed.

"Lily was right; I shouldn't try to be cool. Basically, I said that the song was about you." Chrystal laughed.

"No, I'm serious. Who is it about?" Chrystal asked, not believing Nick.

"So am I. It's about you." Nick said with a serious expression.

"No it's not." Chrystal said in disbelief.

"Yes it is!" Nick said a little louder.

"I don't bel-" Chrystal was cut off unexpectedly. By Nick's lips! At first Chrystal was in so much shock she couldn't move but that quickly subsided and she kissed back. Soon enough they were in a full on make out session and Nick was lying on top of Chrystal.

There was a knock on the door followed by the nervous voice of Joe. "Nick? Are you awake?"

Chrystal and Nick freaked out and Chrystal hid underneath the covers as Nick went to answer the door.

"I told you that movie would give you nightmares." Nick said simply, slightly out of breath.

"No, it's not that. The movie was awesome but I have a problem...wait, why are you puffed?" Joe asked, scared to find out the answer.

"Don't worry, what's the problem?" Nick asked to change the subject.

"Okay then...Well Chrystal said that Lily really likes me, as in she bet that she would walk straight up to you and kiss you if Lily admitted to me that she liked me but-" Joe was cut off by a movement from underneath Nick sheets. Suddenly Chrystal threw the sheets over her head and revealed herself. Joe jumped in fear that it was the killer from the movie; upon realising it was Chrystal he grinned evilly at the two.

"Don't look at me like that!" Nick exclaimed freaked out by his brother's expression. Chrystal groaned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Nick and I both wear purity rings, duh. Besides the bets off, Nick and I have already kissed." Chrystal said simply.

"Wow, you're not shy about it are you?" Joe said at how proudly she said it.

"Not really, no. So I don't get what was with Lily?" Chrystal said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, I mean we were fine and then when the movie started she went all, "I'm a zombie!"" Joe said miserably as he impersonated a zombie.

"Yeah that was really weird. I'll talk to her tomorrow if you..." Chrystal trailed off once she saw a tired looking Lily at the door.

"What's going on guys?" She asked tiredly.

"We were just uh..." Joe stopped and tried to think of an excuse.

"Well, I'm sleeping in here tonight and Joe heard Nick and me talking and he came into to see what was going on." Chrystal saved him.

"Oh okay, I'm off to bed night." Lily said sleepily before she dragged herself back to bed.

"Night!" The other three called.

"I think I'm gonna go to, night guys. Remember to use protection!" Joe joked before sprinting to his bedroom.

"I might have to kill him one day." Chrystal said as Nick shut the door.

"Not right now though right?" Nick wondered as he lay down beside her.

"No, why?" She wondered.

"Cause, I want to get back to what we were doing." Nick said before kissing down her neck. Chrystal moved away slightly. "What's wrong?"

"The moment's dead" Chrystal said simply.

"Let's bring it back to life then." He whispered in her ear before going back to what he was doing.

"Wow, all guys **do** think the same." She said before she gasped once he hit her pulse point. Nick grinned.

"Is the moment back yet?" He asked sarcastically.

"I think so." She grinned before pulling him on top of her.

**a/n: Okay so this chapter came out longer than I had planned but oh well, this **_**is**_**the longest chapter I have ever written so I think I deserve some reviews as reward.**


	7. The Shape of Things to Come

**Chapter 7: The Shape of Things to Come**

That morning Chrystal woke up in Nick's arms, she smiled remembering that last night was the night that they finally got together. Suddenly a loud grumble came from her stomach and her cheeks went red, luckily Nick wasn't awake to hear it.

She slowly released herself from Nick's grasp and just as slowly went out the door. The minute she opened the door she could smell breakfast being cooked downstairs, she smiled and descended down the stairs.

"Morning Mrs. J" She said in her croaky morning voice.

"Good morning Chrystal, did you enjoy yourself last night?" She asked, not looking away from the pancake batter she was mixing.

"Yeah, the concert was great." She said enthusiastically as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"No I was talking about what happened before you went to sleep." She said raising an eyebrow. At that moment Frankie came running through the room making kissing noises and he stopped right next to Chrystal. She cringed.

"How'd you know?" She asked nervously.

"I went to check on all of you this morning. Might I add you two make a very cute couple." She said as she poured some of the batter into the pan. Chrystal's eyes widened and she went bright red.

"Well...uh...you see...I was...uh..." she tried to explain herself but was interrupted by Mrs. Jonas.

"Don't worry about it love. Just don't tell Nick I know okay." She pointed the spatula at Chrystal and Frankie, the two nodded.

At that moment a loud yawn came from the stairs. "Morning Ladies and Frankie" Joe said as he stretched. Chrystal nodded as Mrs. Jonas said, "Morning Joseph."

"What's for breakfast, Mommy?"

"Suck up." Chrystal coughed and drank her juice. Joe pushed the glass up higher causing it to spill all over her. Chrystal screamed as the cold juice hit her skin.

"Joseph!" Mrs. Jonas screamed. He ducked his head.

"Sorry, but she was being mean." He said innocently and he used the puppy dog eyes on his own mother.

"You really think that works on me?" She questioned as she handed Chrystal a paper towel.

"I don't know, does it?"

Mrs. Jonas shook her head before flipping a pancake. "Ergh, I think I'm gonna have a shower. I'm all sticky, thanks Joe." She said sarcastically before running to the bathroom.

At the top of the stairs Lily was standing their drowsily. "What's wrong with you?" She asked as Chrystal stomped up the stairs.

"Joe's being himself again!" She groaned before retrieving her bag and running to the bathroom. Lily watched her until she disappeared and descended down the stairs slowly.

"Morning guys" She said croakily.

"Morning Lily." Everybody chorused.

"How'd you sleep?" Joe asked anxiously. _I wonder if she's still cranky with me_. He thought.

"Perfectly." She replied and she hugged him. Joe's eyes widened, before breaking into a grin and hugging her back. "Sorry I was being such a cow last night." She murmured in his ear. Mrs. Jonas smiled at the two and Frankie made gagging noises which everyone had learned to ignore.

"And?" He grinned

"And I love you, Joseph Adam Jonas." She said grinning also.

"I love you to Lillian Jane Truscott but you'll only be forgiven if you tell me what you're on?" He said suspiciously.

"I'm on nothing. I'm just really sorry for acting so weird that was not me." She said pulling away from him so she could look him in the eyes.

"I'm on to you." He said narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Lily sighed and placed a fork into the pancakes that Mrs. Jonas placed in front of them both.

* * *

Nick awoke to bright light shining in through his bedroom window. He noticed that Chrystal was no longer in his arms and he frowned. "What time is it?" He mumbled to himself.

The clock on his desk read 9 o'clock. "Damn it, late for breakfast!" He grumbled. He grabbed some of clothes, thinking it would be better to have a shower first and bolted out of his bedroom door. He ran straight to the bathroom but he wasn't looking where he was going and he collided into a messed up looking Kevin. His clothes fell to the ground as did the two brothers.

"Sorry, man." Nick said as he got up and extended a hand to help his own brother up.

"Whatever." Kevin said pushing himself off the floor. "Don't worry about it." He muttered before running down the stairs. Nick watched him with a confused expression before picking up his clothes and walking to the bathroom.

He was too busy thinking about Kevin he hadn't heard the sound of running water and he walked straight through the unlocked door and began undressing himself. Chrystal hadn't noticed his presence until she shut the water off and she hadn't even grabbed her towel before she screamed.

Nick jumped at the sound and turned to see his girlfriend frantically trying to wrap a towel around her body. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He said, wide eyed and minus a shirt.

"What the heck Nick?!" She yelled once the towel was wrapped around her.

"I didn't realise you were in here. I was thinking and then well...yeah." He said trying to keep his eyes to her face and not her legs. She rolled her eyes noticing this.

"Well can you get out so that I can get dressed?" She said in a calmer voice, a smile seeping through her horrified expression.

"Do I have to?" He joked.

"Yes!" She said not picking it up.

"I was joking, sorry...again." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Just leave." She pointed to the door causing the towel to almost slip completely but she caught it before it had the chance. Nick grinned and she rolled her eyes pushing him, awkwardly out the door.

* * *

**a/n: I'm writing this in English! Haha!**

"Bye guys!" Joe said enthusiastically before he wrapped his arms around Lily.

"Joe I need to breathe!" She yelled. He let her go and hugged Chrystal with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Are we still going to the park today?" Nick whispered in her ear as he hugged her. Chrystal grimaced.

"I guess so." She said sadly.

"If you don't want to, we don't have too."

"Yeah but the problem is, I do want to. I just don't know how easy it'll be for me to say it." Nick pulled away so that he could still see her face but he kept his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. **a/n: What the heck? I can't help from smiling either. Sorry just thought I'd throw that in there. I'll let you get back to the story.**

"It'll be okay." He said reassuringly. She nodded back before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Eww." Joe and Lily chorused.

"Oh shut up and just kiss each other already!" Chrystal shouted back. The two blushed madly and looked at the ground. Chrystal grinned at Nick before he kissed her again.

"I'm gone!" Joe called before sprinting towards the kitchen. "Bye Lily!"

"Bye Joe! Come on Chrystal, we're leaving now!" Lily shouted in Chrystal ear. Chrystal and Nick broke apart.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Let's go. See you later." Chrystal said and she hugged Nick just before she walked out the door with Lily. Lily glanced over her shoulder to see if the door was shut, only to find that it was.

"Do you have to do that?" Lily half-yelled at Chrystal. She waved her hands around like a mad man.

"Do what?" Chrystal asked innocently as she continued walking.

"Oh you know perfectly well what." Lily answered.

"You know, you are so much like your mother. I bet you any money that the next time you walk down the street together people will think that she's your twin!" Chrystal said and her Australian accent couldn't help but seep through.

"Stop changing the subject!" Lily yelled. Chrystal smiled to herself.

"Look if it makes you feel **any** better, Joe told me that," Chrystal paused so that Lily would go even crazier than she was before.

"What! What did he tell you?" Her voice was so loud now that it was coming out in a squeal. In the entire seven months she had lived with Lily, she had grown accustomed to her major freak out and it no longer scared her when she yelled like this. Not that she'd admit it ever did.

"He likes you, Lily! He meant it! He really, really likes you!" Chrystal said, not being able to contain her excitement.

"Are you serious?" Lily said suspiciously, not being able to tell if Chrystal was joking or not.

"Yes I am serious! Okay here's the story..." Chrystal began to tell Lily what had happened once Joe locked them in the bathroom the night before.

Several minutes later, (Chrystal tends to put a lot of detail into her stories) Lily's jaw was hanging wide open but you could tell that she was smiling at the same time.

"What do I do,l?" She pleaded.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're good at this stuff."

"Err...No I'm not." Chrystal frowned, thinking about how she could possibly be any good at this stuff.

"Yes you are! You knew that I liked Joe even before I knew!" Lily shouted a little too loudly causing an old couple walking along the pathway to look at them strangely.

"Keep your voice down." Chrystal hissed; attention was something she didn't like very much anymore. Although hanging out with the Jonas Brothers did draw a lot of attention also, she didn't seem to mind it. It was only when the attention was pointless.

"Look, I know when people like each other, yes that's true. But I don't get people together, I'd screw it up." Chrystal explained.

"No you won't. Please Chrystal you have to help me." Lily was pleading again. Chrystal rolled her eyes.

"I already did all I have to. All you have to do is tell him you like him and see what happens from there." Chrystal shrugged as she turned the corner to the street that they lived on.

"But I'll get nervous and I'll say the wrong thing." Lily attempted to do the puppy dog eyes and Chrystal let out a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Fine. I will help." She caved. The two girls talked out a plan all the way back to the house.

* * *

"Psst. Nick." Joe said loudly from outside. When Nick didn't respond he chucked a basketball at his window.

"Joseph! You better not be throwing basketballs at the side of the house again!" His dad's voice bellowed through the house.

"No!" Joe lied back.

"What do you want?" Nick said sticking his head out the window.

"I need to talk to you!" Joe answered.

"I'm writing a song!"

"So?" Joe shrugged. Nick let out a long sigh before answering.

"I'll be right down."

* * *

"What's the problem?" Nick said shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"The Kevin hating Chrystal for no reason thing." Joe said quickly in a quiet voice. Nick nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know but I really like the handcuff idea."

"Joe, no." Nick replied sternly.

"Fine. How about we just call him down here and talk to him. If he tries to leave we won't let him go?" Joe tried hard.

"That's not a bad idea." Nick said smiling.

"I have my moments." He grinned evilly.

"Yes Joe, you do" Nick said sarcastically.

"Kevin! Can you come down here?!" Joe called through the entire house. Several seconds later it appeared that Kevin's mood had improved drastically and it was no secret as to why.

"Yeah, Joe?"

"Take a seat, Kevin." Joe said in a far too serious tone.

"This isn't another YouTube video is it?" Kevin replied in a scared tone as he slowly placed himself down on the couch. **a/n: LOL has anyone seen their new video on YouTube? It made me laugh and yes Kevin did know what was going on. BTW I hate my religion teacher. She looks like Victoria from Twilight!**

"No, it isn't." Nick said.

"It seems like it." Mumbled Kevin.

"Stop it!" Kevin jumped at Joe's outburst.

"What did I do?!" Kevin screamed.

"What did Chrystal do to make you despise her so much?" Nick had his very own outburst.

"Oh is that what this is about?" Kevin asked angrily.

"That's only the half of it Kevin. You walk around all the time like some depressed little...little...THING!" Joe didn't quite know how to describe Kevin's attitude.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kevin mumbled.

"Ha! Guilty!" Joe jumped. Nick shook his head.

"What exactly is he guilty for?" Nick questioned.

"For knowing what we're talking about?" Nick shook his head again.

"Kevin. Seriously, something is going on with you and we need to know what. We're you're brothers, you can't just shut is out the way you have." Nick said and the hurt in his voice was evident.

"It's" Kevin sighed, "Complicated."

"Well could you try to explain to us? We aren't that stupid Kevin, we might understand." Joe said and he actually sounded sincere.

"You can't understand. I'm the oldest remember. It's not as if you have gone through this before." He was still quiet as he said it, as if he was ashamed.

"Well if it's something that's so horrible, it's worth telling us." Nick said and he sat next to his oldest brother on the couch.

"I can't take it guys. I'm turning twenty-one this year and I'm working for Disney. It's not that it's horrible working for them but...it's as if I'm forced to be good. If I make a mistake then I'll never hear the end of it." Kevin finally came out with it.

"What does your age have anything to do with that Kevin? You should know that if you make a mistake, we're here to get you through it." Joe said following Nick's example.

"I'm at that age where I make mistakes, the age where I have to learn." Kevin said with a little more angst into his voice.

"Kevin, we're all at that age." Nick concluded.

"Well..." Kevin trailed off.

"What?" Joe asked impatiently.

"It's just that, if I make a mistake I could end up like Britney Spears and you guys won't be able to save me from it. You don't get how much pressure I'm under. I'm supposed to be the older and more mature one not one that makes mistakes." Kevin said into his hands.

"Wait, I didn't know if guys could have kids!" Joe said randomly.

"Joe!" Nick said angrily.

"What, it's not my fault he said he could end up like Britney Spears." Joe said innocently.

"Guys!" Kevin tried to control his younger brothers.

"Sorry" They both said sheepishly.

"Look, Kevin, we won't let that happen to you. As long as when something is wrong you tell us." Nick said going back to his caring state. **a/n: AHH Burning Up is on repeat and on full ball right now! **

Kevin nodded, "I'm sorry for acting weird guys."

"It's okay. I think I get it now." Joe said, smiling wide. Kevin stood up to leave but was engulfed into a brotherly hug by Joe and Nick joined in shortly after.

"Thanks guys." Kevin whispered before breaking the hug and making his way to leave.

"Hey we aren't done." Nick called back.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"You still haven't told us why you hate Chrystal." Nick filled in for a confused looking Kevin _and_ Joe.

"Oh!" The two brothers said together but in different tones. Joe's was more of an excited tone and Kevin's was more of a guilty one.

"Okay the thing is, when this thing started, as in when all this stress began to hit me, Chrystal first came here. The way she turned up so unexpectedly, Lily never said anything about her arrival, it makes me think she just rocked up at Lily's house and asked if she could live there. Which is a bit disrespectful, but I decided to shake it off. Then she started coming to places with us and I thought that she was living with Lily just to get to us. So I decided to take all this stress out on her." Kevin finished.

"Well that's not true. I'm about to find out the real story in about an hour. When I'm done, you better apologise to her." Nick said getting into his brothers face. Kevin took one small step back, _He must really care about her, I've never seen him like this before _he thought. Kevin nodded slowly in understanding.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Joe said trying to sound tough but only received strange looks from both of his brothers.

"Nick, did you forget that we have to have this 'Jam Session' this afternoon?" Kevin asked remembering what Nick said about meeting Chrystal in an hour.

"Crap" Nick cursed. "What time?"

"3:30 I think." Joe replied.

"I'll try to get back by then. You guys know that this is important."

"You better be back by then or else Fields is gonna be ticked." Kevin said.

"Why do we even have to do this? It's like they are forcing us to write music, no wait they are. It won't come out as great if it's forced." Joe scratched his head in frustration.

"Don't worry about it Joe. I already wrote half a song last night." Nick replied coolly.

"Sweet, let me see it then." Joe was already on his way to Nick's room before Nick could even reply. Nick turned around to face Kevin but he was already gone. He sighed and followed his most excited older brother to his own room.

* * *

"_When you look me in the eyes..." _Chrystal's iPhone went off in her pocket. Lily rolled her eyes and Miley grinned like a mad man.

"Please tell me you didn't _just_ change that!" Lily groaned.

"No." Chrystal looked at her phone guiltily as she tried to see the message.

"Leave her alone Lily, she's in love!" Miley sung the last part making Lily roll her eyes yet again.

"Shut up!" Chrystal told the two but she couldn't hide the grin on her face.

"It was Nick wasn't it?" Lily groaned _again._

"So what if it was?" Chrystal said with an attitude and thick Australian accent.

"What is it with you two? You won't shut up about you're little boyfriends! It's boring me to death and making me sick all at the same time!" Lily stood up from the seat she was in.

"So? Wait a week and you'll be with Joe! I can see it!" Miley exclaimed.

"Not to mention you'll probably be worse than we are." Chrystal added and her and Miley high-fived each other.

"Oh he doesn't even like me." Lily rolled her eyes. Chrystal and Miley exchanged looks before throwing two small pillows at her.

"_When you loo-" _Chrystal's phone went off again. She read the message and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"What does it say?" Miley said excitedly. Lily groaned and went to the kitchen to retrieve some chocolate. The other two ignored her. Chrystal handed the phone to her other best friend.

"I'm leaving now. Love Nick." Miley read aloud. "What does that mean? He's not coming here is he?" Miley questioned and her eyes wide with shock. _How long can they go without seeing each other?_ She thought.

"No." Chrystal sighed. "I kinda promised him I would meet him in the park so I could tell him why I'm here." She said quietly. One of the things Chrystal liked about Miley is that when there was a secret, she didn't push to find out what it was.

"Why'd you do that?" Miley tilted her head sideways.

"Well, I told you what happened last night with Kevin. How I broke down and stuff? Well I told him that there's more to it and that I would tell him tomorrow...which is now today." Chrystal finished.

"I see. Well you better get going then; you don't want to keep him waiting." Miley grinned.

"Yeah I should. Lily I'm going, Miley will explain." She said as she got to her feet and retrieved her jacket from the floor.

"Cool. Be back before dark!" Lily called back.

"You sound like Heather!"

"So?"

"Whatever I'm gone. Bye guys!" She said before shutting the door. Chrystal pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and played some music, the only way to calm herself down. She was anxious and scared of Nick's reaction and how on earth she'll be able to say this to him.

Just as Absolutely by Nine Days came on the park came into view and Nick was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, playing with a piece of grass.

"Hey." She said sitting down next to him. He jumped.

"You scared me." Chrystal laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She shrugged. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You ready?" He whispered in her ear.

"I guess." She replied.

**a/n: Okay I'm ending it there because I want a whole chapter for "Chrystal's Story" so yeah, that's why it's a filler. REVIEW, it's easy.**


	8. Chrystal's Story

**Chapter 8: Chrystal's Story**

**a/n: Oh yeah. It's an update. About why Chrystal is in America living with her best friend Lily Truscott.**

"Well, I'll start with the bad and get to the worse okay?" Chrystal said. Nick nodded and he squeezed her hand lightly.

"I thought that my life was going great, as in I was finally out of that rough spot. Only to find out that rough spot was nothing to what was coming. First I went to the lake with my friend, Aneliese," Chrystal shivered slightly but continued. "We were supposed to see our other friends Sam and Josh, they were brothers and I had a crush on Sam. Anyway, the day was awesome and we planned to do it again a few days later. Then my best friend Ebony, who was also Sam's ex called asking to stay over for three days. I thought that was bad because of how much she says that she hates Sam. Of course girls come before boys but, I thought I was 'in love' with Sam so of course I preferred to spend the day with him as opposed to three days with my best friend. I sent a message to Aneliese saying that and it turns out I sent it to Ebony instead. She went crazy at me saying stuff like how could I choose I guy over her and then she said we weren't friends anymore. It was horrible because she was the only person that knew everything about me and to have lost her so quickly..." She trailed off and a single tear slid down her cheek. She inhaled a jagged breath.

"Did you get all that?" Wiping the tears away. Nick grinned at her attempted humour.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Then, I had Aneliese tell Sam I like him over a text. He didn't reply for days and I was getting scared and when he finally did, he said that he just wanted to be my friend. It hurt a little but I moved on. He still came over all the time and we never acted any different around each other. Then one day he began going out with Emma. I cried but yeah, again I moved on. Sam and I were still best friends, even though I was still in love with him but one day..." She took another jagged breath.

"Emma and I had a fight. She kept playing Sam like a puppet and I couldn't have her hurt him that way, I confronted her. She called me all these names and even accused me of trying to break them up; she even went so far as to try to bash me. I beat her, you see, back then when I was in a fight, I didn't run I stayed until it ended, everyone where I was from did. I hated that life, it was so wrong, we shouldn't have been settling issues the way we did, but," she shrugged, "We were too stupid to see there was an easier way to settle things."

"Then it all began to get to me, the fights, the swearing. All my so called friends just started drinking and having sex with each other and I was the _only one_ with enough morals to stay away from the sex, but I occasionally slipped up on the alcohol. One day I was walking home from school and Sam came up behind me. I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary as he only lived a block away from me. When we were just outside my house, he pushed me up against the wall and he kissed me. Being in love with him, I kissed him back. He asked if we could take it inside and I knew exactly what he meant. I pushed him away and reminded him that I have a purity ring, that I have more brains than that. He called me a fucking whore and that one day I would run to him begging for it and he won't give it to me. I told him to fuck off followed by a slap and I ran inside; I had a nervous breakdown because of that. A few days later I saw Sam and he was acting weird, which was to be expected. I didn't really bother with it and I just acted normal, I decided to keep the incident to myself. Soon I began hearing that he hated me and that he said I was a bitch. So I asked him why; he knows about all my values and he started yelling at me saying that my morals are stupid and that my mom must have been smoking something fucked while she had me; I resisted the urge to punch him. Then finally he said he was sick of me. I cried for three days after that." Nick fist was clenched but Chrystal's vision was affected by the tears that had started to fall.

"Aneliese never stopped talking about Sam. It was like 'he did this, he did that' and I grew suspicious that they were dating. When I confronted her she went of her head at me and said no wonder Sam hates me. I didn't...I couldn't tell her the truth so instead I asked if she hated me too and she basically said yes and I ran away. I ran to Josh and told him what had happened. Little did I know, the real relationship was between him and Aneliese. He told me that he didn't want to be friends with me either, he was trained like a puppy, and anyway I ran away again. I ran back to my house, the only place where they couldn't get to me, but someone else could."

"Are you still following this?" She asked wiping away another round of tears. He nodded.

"While all this was happening my mom was...well she was...abusing me, physically and verbally. I took it all because I loved her and she had a brain tumour that made her act like that and the beatings were never often. When I got home she was waiting for me, she had a bad day at work and decided to take it out on me. When she finally stopped I got off the floor and put ice on my bruises...let's just say I needed a lot of ice. I limped off to my room only to be called over by her. I dropped all my ice and ran to her as fast as my newest injuries would let me. She started yelling at me for not vacuuming the floors and she started to beat me again." This time she didn't stop the tears she just kept them coming, knowing that there was no way to stop these ones.

"As she punched me she screamed at me to go live with my father. Living with him would be worse, seeing as he is an alcoholic, drug addict that has abused each of his past wives including my mother. Even though she knew all of this she couldn't care less and continued to threaten me. You have to be wondering how Lily got into all of this by now?"

"A little." Nick admitted.

"Well I resorted to calling Lily nearly every single night and give her an update on how things were. One day mom was listening in on the conversation and Lily offered for me to live with her and I laughed not thinking she was serious. She promised me she was and even went so far as to ask Heather. Heather didn't mind and that's when mom began to talk; she said that I would be there in under a week; she and Heather pushed Lily and I out of our conversation. They organised it all; the flights, the packing, the only thing I had to do was get on the plane. Mom was even game enough to call my father and tell him what was happening. That was another traumatic experience that I had to go through, my own father professing his hate for me. It doesn't matter that much, I don't like him anyway." She shrugged.

"When I first moved here, I was scared I made the wrong decision. I mean, I used to tell everyone running away is not the answer; it just makes the problem bigger. Instead that was exactly what I did, I ran from all the trouble." For the first time Nick interrupted her.

"You had to though. There is no other way for that situation to turn around, Chrystal. You did the right thing." He said kissing the top of her hand.

"I know that now, it just took me a while to realise. I guess, even though everyone hurt me in so many different ways, I was attached to them all. I grew up with them in my life and I didn't want to leave. Now, I'm really glad I left." She grinned. "Any questions? I'm not sure if you could really understand that." **a/n: Okay that goes for you readers also. Any question? Leave it in a review.**

Nick laughed slightly. "I think I got most of it. Before you said that you sometimes slipped up and drank alcohol, you don't still do that do you?"

"No way! I only used to drink because of peer pressure. It didn't make me feel any better and I didn't really like the junk." She answered.

"Good," Nick grinned, "Question two. Why does your dad hate you?" He asked as the smile faded.

"I think it's because my mom, out of his three ex-wives, is the one that he hates the most. So being her daughter I get hated also."

"Question three. How did Kevin saying he didn't like you make you breakdown last night? I mean, you've been through so much and that one little thing made you cry, I don't get it." He said curiously, still trying to come up with an answer on his own.

"I felt as if the pattern was starting again. Everyone I care about start hates me; I don't take people I care about hating me well. If you don't know me fine, hate me, I don't care; but being hated by someone that I care about, now that cuts me like a knife." She answered.

"Oh I get it now." Suddenly his phone went off.

"_Cause it's you and me and__  
all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose-_" Nick pulled his phone awkwardly out of his pocket while still keeping Chrystal's hand tightly in his grasp.

"Hey, Joe." He said after looking at the call ID

"Umm, Did I interrupt?" Joe asked in a scared tone.

"No, we just finished." Nick answered simply. Chrystal rested her head on Nick's shoulder, sensing he had to go soon.

"Well John's coming in twenty minutes so you better be here before then." Joe said sternly.

"You know it freaks me out when you're serious." Nick stated.

"Yeah well John freaks **me** out when he's mad so get moving, bro." Joe went back to himself.

"I'll be there soon." Nick said sadly.

"You better be." Joe said before Nick hung up on him.

"You have to go?" Chrystal breathed into his neck.

"Yeah. You remember John Fields?" Nick asked.

"Your producer?"

"That's the one. He wants the next album to be amazing so twice a week we have to have, what he likes to call, a 'Jam session.' It's so we can get all the best songs out of us. I think the ideas pathetic, you can't push a good song out of someone, it comes out when the emotions there." Nick answered all the unasked questions in Chrystal's mind.

"Did you tell him that?"

"Not really, I told him the last part, but there is no way on this earth that I'm telling him the idea is pathetic." Chrystal laughed.

"I can tell. Well you better get going then; you don't want to unleash the beast." She joked before removing her head from his shoulder.

"I'll call you later okay." Nick said as he took her head into his hands. She smiled and nodded before pulling her closer for the kiss. They parted several minutes later but they continued to hold each other close.

"Nick you know you should really go now." Chrystal repeated for the fifth time. Nick checked his watch.

"Shoot, I do. I'll call you later." He said kissing her lightly and getting up from the ground. "Bye" He said as he ran in the direction of his house.

"See ya!" Chrystal called after him. She sighed contently and sat there with a smirk on her face. All she could think about was Nick and nothing around her.

* * *

Kevin continuously looked over at his phone sitting on his desk.

"I should do it now." He said getting up. "No, she's probably busy." He sat back down on his bed. He had repeated this routine for over half an hour now.

"Oh suck it up Kevin, you don't like her. Get it over with already." He was still talking to himself. He stood up, hesitated and then reached for his phone. He hit redial, he had called her once but hung up the second she answered.

"Hello?" Said an annoyed voice.

"Alexandra?" Kevin checked.

"It's Alexandr**a**." She replied putting emphasis on the last A.

"Sorry. Listen, its Kevin." He paused.

"Obviously." She replied.

"We need to talk." He cringed after expecting to hear screaming.

"Yes. We do." She replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah, look it's not working anymore. I think we should just be friends." Kevin said politely.

"Don't worry about it, pretty boy. I don't even want to be friends. Consider this relationship over." She said rudely followed by dial tone.

"Well that went well." He said sarcastically to himself.

"What did?" Said a little voice. Kevin jumped in surprise.

"When did you get in here Frankie?" Kevin said ruffling his hair.

"Just then. What went well?" He persisted.

"I just dumped Alexandr**a**." Kevin said mockingly.

"That skinny lady?" Frankie wondered.

"Yes, her."

"Oh, I don't like her. Neither does George." He said holding up a Webkinz duck.

"I didn't either." Kevin sighed.

"Then why did you go out with her?" Frankie was a true kid. Always asking questions even when it was obvious that they weren't supposed to be asked.

"I don't know. I'm just stupid I guess." Kevin shrugged trying to hide his frustration.

"You must be." Frankie said happily before running out of the room, pretending to be an aeroplane.

* * *

Chrystal was still sitting in the park, still smiling to herself like an idiot. The only thing that had changed is that she was now listening to her iPhone. She was so lost in her own little world that she hadn't even notice a familiar white van come to a stop at the curb in from of her.

"Is it her?" The oldest boy asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure." The younger one replied.

"Call her name out then you idiot." The blonde hissed from inside the car.

"Fine, don't be such a bitch." The younger one said defensively. The oldest boy pushed him.

"Don't talk to her like that." He said sternly.

"What are you my mom?"

"No but I am." The boys' mother hissed from the front seat of the car. "Now, Emma get out of the car. We don't have time for this."

"Yes Mrs. Wilson." Emma replied before jumping out of the van.

"I'll get you kids later. Bye." She said before driving away. They made sure she was out of sight before they made their move.

"Hey, Chrystal." Sam said in a fake nice voice. Chrystal's head snapped up at the sound of her name. Upon seeing the three she instantly scowled.

**a/n: Oooo can you spell Drama. Well if you couldn't before you can now. Chrystal tells Nick her story, Kevin breaks up with Alexandr**_**a**_**, Chrystal's past come to the future. ****Bam**** and not to mention Lily and Joe are on the verge of a relationship, and Miley's got a guy...but who is he? Review me what you think. I personally love this chapter. Next chapter's gonna be even better.**


	9. Parental Take Over?

**Chapter 9: Parental Take-Over?**

**a/n: Woo, I hope this turns out awesomely. Ergh last update was horrible, the chapter was good but FanFiction was being annoying. It wasn't sending me emails :( So yeah. Reviews were great, keep 'em coming.**

"Sam?" She questioned. Not believing what she saw.

"The one and only." He said whilst grinning wickedly. Chrystal stood up; ready for whatever they were about to do to her.

"Josh, you've grown." She said coldly.

"You haven't." He said back. Chrystal shrugged; she didn't mind being short, in her books 5'3" wasn't that short at all.

"Who's you're little friend?" Her eyes narrowed trying to recognise the blonde who had automatically clung to Sam's side.

"You don't remember me, Chrystal?" The blonde answered. Chrystal easily recognised her as Emma.

"Oh hi Emma. Sorry, I couldn't recognize you with all that extra weight." Chrystal smiled sarcastically.

"Hey! We were just trying to be nice and have a friendly conversation with you." Sam said. Emma broke away from Sam's side and stood in front of both boys.

"You three? A _friendly_ conversation?" Chrystal laughed sarcastically. "Good one, Sam. You always know how to make me laugh."

"I bet your wondering what we're doing here." Emma said ignoring the last comment made by Chrystal.

"Come to ruin my life again? Or was it that you screwed everyone over in Australia that you're looking for some fresh meat?" Chrystal cocked her head to the left smirking slightly.

"No. We moved here because Sam's dad got transferred." Emma crossed her arms and Chrystal followed suit.

"What do you mean _we_? Since when did you guys live together? What are _you_ doing here?" Chrystal snapped at Emma.

"I want to be a singer. I talked to my mom and she agreed to let me live here with them." Emma's attitude had increased dramatically since Chrystal last remembered. Chrystal was almost on the floor laughing; Emma's dream to be a singer wouldn't go far.

"_You_ want to be a singer?" She made sure she heard correctly before cracking into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah. Why, do you have a problem with that? I have an amazing voice, don't I Sam?" She turned to face Sam and Chrystal was now doubled over laughing so hard.

"Don't say the wrong thing, _Samuel_. Or you might not get any tonight." She managed to mock them while still in fits of laughter.

"Yeah, you're really good." Sam stared at his feet, not daring to look Emma in the eyes. Emma scoffed and flicked her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Seriously though, you want to be a singer?" Chrystal had now sobered and was leaning on Emma like they were best friends. The glare in both their eyes made it obvious that they weren't.

"Yes I do. Now why is that so funny?" Emma asked seriously.

"I find it hysterical because, honey, a walrus giving birth can sing better than you." Honey was the word Chrystal used when she was feigning kindness.

Emma stepped away from Chrystal causing her arm to drop. Her fists were clenched and she brought her right hand backwards before she thrust it forward and it made contact with Chrystal's jaw. Chrystal flexed her jaw and rubbed it slightly.

"Still as weak as ever." She grinned at Emma.

"You think this is weak?" She brought her knee up to meet Chrystal stomach. Chrystal stumbled backwards slightly and coughed, before she ran at Emma.

"Yes actually I do!" She screamed and mirrored Emma's action. Emma fell to the grass hard and she clutched her stomach trying to regain her breath. "You better not be fucking pregnant with that thing's spawn." Chrystal cocked her head at Sam who was at Emma's side. Josh was leaning on a tree laughing at the antics.

"No, I'm not fucking pregnant!" Emma tried to scream.

"Good. I better not see your face around here again or so help me, I'll go back to my old ways and I'll kick all three of your asses. I'm out of here; your faces make me sick." Chrystal hissed loudly enough for all three to hear. With that she took off running in the direction of her own house.

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" Emma ordered Sam. Sam was the only one fast enough to catch up to Chrystal and he took of sprinting in the same direction as her. He turned the corner and they were out of eye sight from the others. He could see Chrystal only a few metres ahead of himself.

He pushed forward and closed the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her waist and she took a sharp breath. His lips were at her neck, "You know how I said that I wouldn't fuck you when you wanted it. It looks like things have changed."

Chrystal broke free of his grip and spun around to face him. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "And if you do, I will kick your arse so hard you'll be _back_ in Australia! That's not a threat it's a warning."

"I like being this close to you." He grinned. She let go of him and punched him in face. He held his cheek in his left hand and Chrystal kicked him where it hurts the most. He fell to the ground in pain and she leaned over him. "That's your _only_ warning." With that she took off running again, _that's one promise broken; I swore I would never cry because of him again! _She thought as the tears slid down her face.

* * *

Miley lay on her stomach with her feet in the air. She was scribbling all over her notepad; Lily sat next to her painting her own toe nails. Silence had overcome them ever since Lily brought up telling Chrystal about Miley's secret. They had a fight; Miley didn't think it was right to have so many people in on her secret; it makes it harder to keep. Whereas Lily thought Chrystal deserved to know. Lily let out a long sigh.

"So what are you wearing on Friday night?" Lily was uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

"With Dex?" Miley made sure they were thinking of the same thing.

"Yeah. Why, are you planning to do something else on Friday?" Lily joked. Miley ignored her bad attempt at humour and went over to her closet. She pushed past the regular clothes and opened the double doors to the 'Hannah' closet. Lily followed, walking on her heels due to her wet toe nail polish. She sat on the blue couch and watched as Miley went through the racks of clothing.

Five minutes later she emerged holding up a black tank top and a pair of lime green skinny jeans. She placed them on the front rack and entered her maze of clothes again. She emerged again holding up a green jacket that matched the jeans perfectly; it had three quarter sleeves and dark green buttons. She put that in front of the tank top so that you could see them together. Lily laughed as Miley skipped towards her shoes with the biggest smile on her face. She pulled out a pair of black converses and placed them right in front of the skinny jeans.

"That's just the outfit; I haven't got the accessories yet." Miley said slightly breathless. Lily stood on her heels and examined the outfit more closely.

"I'd swap the black top for a white one, which means you have to wear these." Lily hobbled over to the shoes and pulled out a pair of converses made up of two different greens, the front of the shoe was white and the stripe around the bottom was black.

"But I've already worn those." Miley whined.

"Why does that matter? They're converses and you designed them Miley, you can't just wear them once."

"You like them so much why don't you have them?" Miley questioned.

"Because it has your name on it." Lily said showing her the back of the shoe.

"Fine, I'll wear them." Miley sighed and replaced the black ones with the ones Lily handed her.

"Miley? You in there? Some _boy _is at the door for you." Robby Ray stuck his head through the door of the Hannah closet.

"Who is it Daddy?" She asked skipping down the three steps and over to her Dad.

"I don't know some blonde kid. Desk? I think that was his name." He answered, obviously annoyed that his daughter was being visited by a boy.

"Dex?" Miley checked.

"Yeah that's the one." He grumbled. Lily and Miley grabbed each other's arms and let out a huge squeal. They began talking over one another, checking Miley's hair, make-up and outfit.

"No this won't do, Daddy can you tell Dex that'll I be right down? Pretty, pretty, pretty please." She begged knowing well and truly that he would just send Dex home; to 'snap the trap' she added the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine." He mumbled and exited the bedroom.

Miley put on the black tank top and some denim short-shorts. Lily did her hair so that half was up and half was down; they couldn't decide on whether to wear it up or down so they settled for both.

"Dex will flip when he sees you." Lily gushed.

"Are you sure?" She asked self-consciously.

"Yes! Now go!" She pushed Miley out the door and followed her down the stairs.

"Hey Dex." She said once she saw his blonde surfer hair. He stood up quickly and turned to face her.

"Hey Miley. Wow! You look great." Dex said, staring at Miley's long legs.

"Thanks." She smiled sheepishly. Lily dragged an angry looking Robby Ray out onto the patio.

"She has to grow up someday." Lily whispered reassuringly. "And you know she's smart enough not to do anything horrible."

"Yeah, but that boy isn't!" Robby growled angrily.

"Well, Miley will make the right choices." Lily couldn't think of a way to make her argument stronger so she stayed silent.

"How's your mom, Lily?" Robby Ray said after the silence became too much.

"She's good. She's dating another accountant. Dad's not really happy about that seeing as he's from the same bank as he is. It's kind of like my own mini soap opera." Lily forgot she was talking to Robby Ray and acted as if she were talking to another girl. If Robby Ray was hurt in anyway, like Lily thought he might be, he didn't show it; he laughed a genuine laugh.

"What about you, Mr. Stewart? You got back into the dating game yet?" Lily questioned.

"Actually Lily I have; her name's Linda." He said smiling. He really liked her but he didn't want to curse it.

"Good for you Mr. Stewart. So what's she like?" Lily tried to keep the conversation going so that Mr. Stewart was distracted for as long as possible.

"She's got blonde hair, blue eyes. She's tall. She's nice, extremely funny. I think Miley & Jackson will love her." He grinned. **a/n: Okay that's Miley's mom in real life. I was like hmm she looks like a Linda, why not make her a Linda.**

"Guys, he's gone now." Miley stuck her head through the door.

"Finally!" Robby Ray exclaimed.

* * *

"Nick, can you come here for a minute?" Mr. Jonas called his fifteen year old son.

"What's up, Dad?" He asked as he entered the room.

"I want to talk to you about Chrystal." His father said sternly. Nick frowned.

"Look last night, we just slept in the same bed becau-"

"No Nicholas, that's not what I wanted to talk about; I know that you're smarter than that anyway. What I wanted to know was how much _you_ know about _her_." His father crossed his arms and Nick knew he was serious and decided not to fight with him.

"Well, today she told me the reasons she moved here and a lot about her past." Nick said nervously.

"Like what?" His father pushed.

"Like she used to get into fights a lot and-" Nick was cut off.

"Used too? Are you sure about that?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Yeah. She said she hated that life and she never wanted to go back to it. Dad, what are you talking about? You're making me nervous." Mr. Jonas sighed.

"I was driving home after shopping and I went past the park. Chrystal was there with three other people. I stopped the car because one girl pushed Chrystal. To my surprise Chrystal pushed her back and she fell over and Chrystal screamed out something and ran away and some boy followed her. When I went around the corner I didn't see her but, I did see the boy was getting up off the ground and he appeared to be in pain. Are you sure she's over that life?" Mr. Jonas finished. Nick clenched his fists.

"Of course I'm sure she promised me." Nick attempted to hide the anger bubbling up inside of him. He may have said that he believed Chrystal, but inside he felt lied to.

"Look, I know your defending her because she's your-" Nick interrupted him.

"Dad, I'm serious okay. If it makes you happy, I'll talk go talk to her right now." Mr. Jonas softened. Nick was begging for a yes but on the outside he was calm.

"Be home by 10." Nick checked his watch; 6:15 flashed the neon green numbers, perfect.

"Thanks Dad, you know I will!" Nick said as before he ran out of the house as fast as he body would let him.

* * *

Chrystal lay at the foot of the stairs, that's as far as she got this time. A big heaving mess on the perfect beige carpet of Lily and Heather's home.

"Lily? Chrystal? I'm home!" Heather called walking through the front door of the house and taking off her baby blue trench coat. Chrystal had been trying to compose herself ever since the tears began to fall 20 minutes before hand; she was still not winning. A loud shaky sob erupted from her mouth. Heather's motherly instincts took over and she ran to see which of her girls were crying. Obviously Chrystal wasn't her child but she cared for her like her own.

She took of her blue pumps as she ran the five metres to Chrystal. She knelt down beside her and began to rub her back soothingly. "What's wrong Chrystal?" Heather tried to push back Chrystal's hair but she was wrapped so tightly around herself it was almost impossible.

"Come on, up you get. Tell me what happened?" She said trying to lift Chrystal in a sitting position. Where many have failed; only Heather Truscott had the ability to make Chrystal move on her own when she was like this.

"The-The-They-r He-e-er." Chrystal was shaking so hard that the only audible thing she could say was barely even audible.

"Who's here? Are they in the house?" Heather wrapped a protective arm around Chrystal.

"P-p-pa-past" Chrystal was slowly gaining composure. Crying didn't happen often but when it did she never really liked an audience and once there was one, self control was an easier target.

"Past?"

"Aus-tralia" A loud hiccup interrupted the word.

"Australia? What do you mean?" Heather's head was spinning, _what on earth could she mean by 'Australia' and 'they're here'?_

"Remem-ber my so called frie-nds, the ones tha-at made it so-o much easy-sier for me-e to move-ve in with y-you?" A few words were broken by uncontrollable shaking or a hiccup. Heather nodded. "Three, three of th-them are here, in Malibu."

"How did they get here?" Heather was shocked.

"Their Dad's in the army, he got transferred." She mumbled. "The wanna-be wicked queen of the south dragged herself with them."

"Her mother allowed it?"

"Oh, she convinced her." Chrystal said in an annoyed tone that wasn't directed at Heather but at her 'rediscovered' past.

"Well what happened, honey?" Heather pushed Chrystal's hair behind her ears. Chrystal re-capped the event, tearing up towards the end but regaining all self-control several seconds later.

"Oh this is horrible. Are they going to go to school with you and Lily?" Heather asked, scared for Chrystal's sake. Chrystal snorted.

"Probably. Don't worry about it Heather, they won't hurt me again. I'll make sure of that." Chrystal smiled.

"No! I don't want you getting into any fights either, it's bad. I want you to promise me you will be friendly and if they are rude to you just ignore it." Heather was looking deep into Chrystal's eyes to make sure that she wasn't about to be lied to.

"I promise." Chrystal said quietly.

"Good, because I don't want you to c-" Heather was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'm not here." Chrystal whispered. Heather nodded and stood up to see who their unexpected guest was. Nick's unmistakeable curls were easily detected through the peep hole, Heather sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Ms. T. Is Chrystal around?" Nick was breathing heavily from running so quickly. Upon hearing Nick's voice Chrystal quickly jumped up and ran over to her boyfriend.

"Umm n-" Heather was cut off by Chrystal's hand on her shoulder. Nick noticed how red and puffy Chrystal's eyes were and he knew that she'd been crying.

"He's okay." Chrystal smiled slightly. Heather nodded and walked away; to the kitchen. Chrystal wrapped her arms around Nick. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.

"Can we go to your room to talk?" He whispered back, but it was easy to tell that he was being dead serious.

"Sure?" Chrystal had no idea what Nick wanted to talk about. Something in her stomach told her that it wasn't good.

* * *

**a/n: Okay guys just some background info for all of you: Chrystal calls Ms. Truscott Heather, because she lives with her. This is because I have so much respect for adults that I call them Miss. Mrs. And Mr. Until they tell me otherwise. I also noticed on the show that in Hannah Montana they do the same. I wanted to put some of the adults in here because their teenagers and they don't just run around on their own, but I hope that it didn't sound paedophilic in anyway. So review me your opinions!**


	10. Too Many Confrontations

**Chapter 10: Too Many Confrontations**

**a/n: Just wanted to say that I was watching tour videos from the 'Burning Up Tour' seeing as I live in Australia and I won't be able to go...anyway I was literally balling watching Nick sing 'A Little Bit Longer'... So were Nick and Joe! Sad Face!! Anyway here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Dad saw what happened today." Nick cut straight to the point. He knew that Chrystal didn't enjoy people that took their time to get to the point. Chrystal sighed and eyed her feet before answering.

"What did he see exactly?" Chrystal asked. She wanted to know exactly how Mr. Jonas said it before she had to defend herself.

"Some girl pushed you; you pushed her back and ran off. Then he saw some boy lying on the ground in the direction you went." He said monotonously. Chrystal sighed again, this time relieved.

"You won't believe it even if I try; I'll have to show you for you to believe me." Nick took a step back and held his hands out defensively.

"You don't have to hurt me. I just want to know why you lied to me." He said, worried. Chrystal's eyes widened.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I mean that I have to show you the people! I didn't lie to you! I honestly thought that I had left that life behind!" Nick frowned. "They're here. Sam, Emma, Josh; they're here." Nick stood silent for a moment trying to figure out what she meant. Realisation hit him; the people from Australia, the ones that caused Chrystal so much pain.

"What do you mean? They're supposed to be on the other side of the _world_. What are they doing here?" Nick believed it was highly unlikely for them to be in America, let alone the same city as Chrystal.

"Sam and Josh; their dad's in the army and he got transferred here. Emma wants to be a singer and she convinced her mom to let her live with _them_. That's all I really know, I couldn't care less for their twisted details." Bitter was the best word to describe her attitude to her 'old friends.'

"This is so weird." Nick mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're telling me. I don't get how they found me, one minute I was sitting there all by myself and then _BAM!_ All three of them are right in front of me." Chrystal paced around the room; she wasn't really talking to Nick but trying to figure out the puzzle in her head.

"Look, this is getting way too hard for me to understand. Start from the beginning." Nick instructed and he walked over to her bed and sat on it. She followed suit and placed a cold hand upon his knee.

She gave Nick a word for word account of exactly what had happened after the perils from her past came before her. By the time she ended her second story for the day she was shaking and multiple tears were cascading down her face. Her head was in her hands and her body was angled slightly away from Nick. She was so ashamed and she didn't think that Nick would want to be near her after what had happened.

Nick on the other hand was shocked at how complex Chrystal's life really was. He was so captivated in the story that he had completely forgotten that the girl telling it had broken down into tears beside him. A sharp pang in his chest took over once he saw how truly hurt she was. He took her in his arms and pressed her against his chest. The sobs continued but she tried her best to speak.

"Yo-you d-d-don-don't h-hate m-m-me?" Chrystal forced the words out of her.

"Never." Nick responded kissing the top of her forehead lightly. He continued to rub her back as she cried into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she stained his grey T-shirt with her tears.

* * *

"Hey, Mom!" Lily called cheerfully as she placed her skateboard in the cupboard.

"Hi Lily. You want some hot coco?" Heather walked in holding a dark blue mug with steam erupting from the top.

"Love some." She grinned and followed her mother into the kitchen. "Where's Chrystal? She's usually jumping up and down at the sight of hot coco."

"Upstairs with Nick." Heather said coolly.

"You're allowing that?" Lily asked half-surprised and half-angry.

"Only on the circumstances; I came home and Chrystal was crying. It turns out that some kids from Australia have moved here now." Lily let out a gasp.

"They didn't follow her did they?" Heather shook her head calmly.

"I don't think so anyway."

* * *

Oliver and Chrystal walked out of second period English talking about their next assignment. "Oh we should to-" Chrystal instantly stopped talking. Oliver followed her gaze and rolled his eyes.

"Why does every new kid sit in our spot?" Oliver groaned. Chrystal scoffed.

"Because their all fucking bitches." She muttered.

"What?" Oliver was shocked; he had never heard Chrystal swear like that before.

"Never mind." Chrystal shook her head and began walking over to the lunch table. "Hey! You three! Move! Now!" Chrystal ordered bluntly. Emma turned her head slowly.

"Excuse me?" She asked offensively.

"You heard me! This is our spot!" Chrystal pointed at her and Oliver.

"I don't see your name on it." Emma smirked childishly. Chrystal laughed.

"Have you checked underneath the table?" Emma, Oliver and Sam all raised their eyebrows in shock. Josh continued to shove chips in his mouth and Chrystal just smiled.

"No."

"I suggest that you do so."

"You don't expect me to turn my back on you, do you? We both know that you like to play unfairly." Emma answered. Chrystal put her hands up and walked backwards.

"Be my guest! How's this for fair?" Chrystal called from a few metres back.

"You know her?" Oliver whispered.

"Yeah...sure." Chrystal answered nervously. Her eyes never left the back of Emma's head. Sam has now joined her and the two appeared to be inspecting her artwork.

"What are you guys doing?" Miley asked with Lily trailing closely behind her.

"The new kids stole our spot." Oliver whined.

"They're from Australia." Chrystal shot Lily a look to tell her what she meant, but Lily didn't get it. Suddenly Emma and Sam got out from underneath the table and picked up their lunch trays. Josh, who still had chips hanging out of his mouth scrambled to catch up with them. The three began walking over to where Chrystal, Lily, Miley and Oliver were standing. Chrystal stiffened and clenched her fists, Oliver frowned but to look tough, he followed suit.

"We'll talk later." Emma said harshly before purposely pushing into Chrystal. Sam did the same with Oliver and Josh just smiled at Miley. He definitely had the hots for her. But that was the least of Chrystal's worries. Emma wanted something bigger from Chrystal...That was what scared her slightly.

* * *

Chrystal had explained to Lily what all the looks meant on the way to drama. She also told her about what Emma meant by we'll talk later. "She's weird why doesn't she just say it without the signals?" Was the only thing Lily responded with. Chrystal laughed.

"This coming from the girl that it madly in love with Joe Jonas and still isn't going out with him." She teased and danced around Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to the theatre.

The students were normally sprawled out amongst the room talking in their own little groups; but today they were standing in the middle of the room in a tight circle. Chrystal and Lily exchanged looks wondering what on earth was going on.

"Okay guys; let's give the Australians some space! I'm sure they can tell us how awesomely cool it is riding a kangaroo to school at the end of the lesson!" Mr Corelli gushed.

"Mr. Corelli, we wouldn't know how awesomely cool it is to ride a kangaroo to school because we don't do that." Chrystal said in a disgusted tone.

"You might not have but we did!" Emma retorted.

"No you didn't! We both know that it's impossible to do so, not to mention illegal to even own a kangaroo without a licence! Seeing as I grew up with you two I'm pretty sure you never did, you're just trying to get attention! Like you always do! Why don't you do the 'traditional' way and find out the latest fight around school and get yourself involved!" Chrystal screeched. Emma and her were now six inches apart and they tempers were obviously going through the roof. Mr. Corelli tried to push between them.

"Well it looks like the latest fight around school Miss Ray is between you and Miss James." Chrystal cringed. Mr. Corelli only used last names when someone was in big trouble or did something amazingly good. **a/n: Bahaha Emma, you're last names James! Sucks too be you! **It was obvious she wasn't about to be nominated for a noble prize. "Principal's office."

"Yes, sir." The two said in unison as they marched out of the room.

"I hate you." Chrystal said through her teeth.

"I care?"

"What do you want from me?" Chrystal cut straight to the point.

"You're boyfriend." Emma replied bluntly.

"What?!" Chrystal was shocked. I mean what girl doesn't want Nick Jonas, but how did she know she was going out with him. Also, Emma already had a boyfriend.

"You heard me. I want your boyfriend. Sam and I are looking for a way to spice up our relationship."

"So you're going to cheat on him?" Chrystal asked sarcasm seeping through her words.

"You know what I mean." Emma said as if she was talking to a three year old. Evidently, Chrystal did know.

"Look I don't think Nick would like that, since he's got that whole purity ring thing going on." Chrystal was now being serious.

"Nick? Is that his name? Let me guess you're only dating him because he has the same name as your beloved Nick Jonas." Emma laughed, and Chrystal had on one of the most confused faces ever.

"What are you on about?" Emma sighed.

"I want that guy that was with you at lunch, you know, your boyfriend, Nick, so that me and Sam can have our first threesome." Emma said slowly and quietly.

"First of all its; Sam and I. Second; the guy that was with me at lunch is **not** my boyfriend, that's Oliver. Third; Your first threesome? Don't give me that crap Emma." She indicated what point she was up to on her fingers.

"First; whatever. Second; fine I want Oliver. Third; yes it's my first threesome okay!" Emma mimicked Chrystal's hand actions then she sighed. "Sam and I have been a bit shaky lately."

"When aren't you guys shaky? How many times have you broken up since I left?" Chrystal snapped. Emma for the first time was silent. "Look Oliver won't do that okay. He has a girlfriend that he really likes! Don't try to ruin that or, and this time I am dead serious, you will be sorry."

"Whatever." Emma looked really sad now, but Chrystal couldn't care less. As long as she didn't try to ruin Oliver's relationship with Joanie everything was fine. "Wait a minute. Then who is Oliver's girlfriend?" Emma asked.

"Joanie, she's sick today, food poisoning or something." Chrystal shrugged.

"Oh, and who's Nick? I didn't see him today either." Emma was being normal again. Chrystal grew suspicious but she shrugged it off, at least she was calm before seeing the principal now otherwise she might snap his head off.

"Umm...He doesn't go to school here." Chrystal hesitated.

"Oh? Where does he go then?"

"Homeschooled." Chrystal had given away so much information that it was so obvious that she was dating Nick Jonas.

"Ew, he must be a loser then." Emma made a sickened face.

"You'll be surprised." Chrystal mumbled before opening the door to the Principal's office.

* * *

Lily laughed, leaning backwards on her chair with the phone pulled directly at her ear.

"What I'm serious, the kid was a monster!" Joe defended himself.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you Joe." Lily teased.

"Tell that to my ice-cream...oh wait you can't because now it's a sticky puddle of gooey stuff on the middle of the pathway." Joe retorted.

"Sorry!" Lily said sarcastically. "Oh wanna hear something funny?"

Joe jumped sat up, as he was lying on his bed. "What?"

"Chrystal got her first detention today, she's mega-ticked. The other girl got off with a warning because it was her first day." Lily kept her voice quiet, Chrystal was in the other room doing homework and she had great hearing.

"Are you serious? Wow I always knew that girl was crazy." Joe joked, "What happened?"

Lily hesitated; she knew she couldn't tell Joe about Chrystal's past, she didn't really know how to explain it. "The girl said that Australians ride kangaroos too school and Chrystal screamed at her." At least she didn't lie.

"Wow! That's a little harsh, giving her detention for defending her country."

"Yeah but this girl was from Australia too." Lily added.

"Oh, why would she say that then?"

"Chrystal said it's because she wanted attention."

"Weird."

"Guys, will you quit talking about me and just confess already." Chrystal's voice came randomly through the speaker making Joe and Lily jump simultaneously.

"What the heck? How long have you been listening?!" Lily yelled.

"Long enough to know that you guys must seriously love each other to stay on the phone for that long talking about nothing." Chrystal grinned. Lily and Joe blushed madly. It was silent and Chrystal was growing impatient. "Lily you ask me for my help and I grant it upon you eagerly and this is what I get! Silence!"

"Help for what?" Joe asked nervously.

"Umm, for my science project!" Lily answered.

"Oh forget it. Joe, Lily has something **very** important to tell you." Chrystal was pushing for Lily to say this herself.

"What is it, Lil?" He sounded so sweet that even Chrystal couldn't help but grin.

"I...umm...think...that, you have...very..." Lily couldn't say it and from the few words that had escaped her mouth Chrystal and Joe were very confused.

"Do you want me to say it? I really don't want to because it's really none of my business." Chrystal asked impatiently.

"No, no I can do it." Lily said calmly. "Joe...I've fallen for you." Chrystal slapped a hand to her mouth to stop from screaming. Joe's jaw dropped and Frankie ran in the room shooting a marshmallow gun and about five tiny marshmallows landed straight into his open mouth. **a/n: Don't you just love Frankie's timing!**

"Frankie!" Joe cried and his younger brother ran back out of the room laughing wickedly.

"Frankie?" Chrystal and Lily exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh right sorry! Frankie just ran into the room with a marshmallow gun. I err...have to go, Mum wants me to stop Frankie...err I'll call you later, bye." He said quickly before he pressed the little off button on the phone.

Chrystal screamed angrily and the phone just fell from Lily's ear onto the floor and a single tear slid down her face. She just told Joe she liked him and he said he had to go. Chrystal ran to Lily's aid knowing that she would be distraught.

"You told me he liked me." Lily said sadly as more tears ran down her face.

"He told me he liked you, Lils! Listen! I think he was just freaked out a little, like he didn't expect it. I'll talk to him later okay." Chrystal tried to calm her down.

"Don't bother. He doesn't want to be with me, why push it?" She made her way over to her bed and buried her face into the pillows.

"Lily, he does. I know he do-" Lily cut her off and looked up at her.

"Just get out okay!" She yelled. Chrystal opened her mouth to talk. "I don't want to hear it just go!" She said before burying her face into her pillows again.

* * *

**Okay I really felt the need to update and that's why it's pretty short compared to the others. I also feel bad because this is just a filler and it's horrible! Although I was happy I got to show Chrystal's bitchy side :) But look what I did to Joe and Lily! Don't hate me people! It had to happen! I wanted Miley and Dex's first date in this chapter but...it looks like that's gonna be in the next chapter...hopefully. Before I end this I shall leave you with a few things to think about:**

**-Will Miley and Dex work out?  
-What about Oliver?  
-Will Lily and Joe **_**ever**_** get together?  
-Will something horrible bring them together?  
-What does Nick do about Chrystal's new friends?  
-When is Kevin going to apologise to Chrystal?  
-What sends Chrystal running again?  
**

**Wow that was actually a lot of questions Haha...Well tell me what you think in a review!**


	11. Finally?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Finally?

"I don't know what to do Miley! She's not listening to a word I say; she won't even let me in her room now!" Chrystal whined. After about an hour of trying to get through to Lily and another fifteen minutes calling Joe's cell she gave up and resorted to Miley, the problem 'solver'.

"Wow this **is** tough. We both know Lily's stubborn though, it might take a while till she actually talks to you again." Miley was now pacing around her room trying to think of a solution.

"Thanks. Real helpful." Chrystal said sarcastically. She too was pacing around the room, but instead of thinking of a solution she tried to think of where she went wrong.

"Are you sure Joe told you he liked her?" Miley's voice was filled with urgency and Chrystal knew Miley had a plan, she always did.

"I'm sure, we were standing in the bathroom and he said that he liked a friend. So of course I asked if it was Lily and he was like is it that obvious." Chrystal was talking really fast now. She did this when she grew impatient or she was worried, in this case it was both.

"For my plan to work, we need to be positive on just how much he likes her." Miley mused.

"Well what's the freaking plan?" Chrystal screamed.

"I'll only tell you part one, the rest I'll tell you later, but we need Nick or at least someone in the Jonas family." Miley said and she was already going through her cupboard to find the old spy outfits her and Lily wore.

"I'm not even gonna ask dude. When do we need to be ready?"

"It's five o'clock now, so I say about 1900 hours."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Chrystal asked with an amused tone.

"A little bit," Miley answered, "Now round up them Jonas'" After that she hung up the phone and raced around the house trying to find an outfit to fit Nick. She knew Chrystal would go for him anyway.

"Jackson can I borrow you're black sweatshirt?" Miley asked hopefully as she skipped down the stairs.

"Sure," Jackson shrugged, "If you can find it." He grinned evilly before running out the house.

"This is important but not that important." Miley said to herself.

"What cha doing?" Robbie Ray eyed his youngest daughter suspiciously.

"I'm gonna switch Chrystal and Joe around so that Joe can stay at Lily's house for the night and they can finally get together." Miley said quickly as she rummaged through her purse to find her cell phone.

"Why do I always ask?" Robbie Ray half begged as he looked up expectantly at the roof of their house.

"Cause you're a nosy hillbilly." Miley looked up for half a second before digging for her phone again.

"I am not, just overly curious." He defended himself before taking a bite into a banana and choc-chip muffin.

"Don't even get me started Daddy." Miley finally found her phone and her fingers raced over the keypads texting the one and only Nick Jonas.

"Miley." She said as she typed her own name, "Send, sending, sent."

She grabbed the landline and dialled the Truscott's absentmindedly.

"Yellow?" Chrystal answered.

"Do you have an all black outfit?" Miley asked quickly.

"Why?" Chrystal asked in a much slower tone.

"I told you I would tell you later. Oh and you have called Nick right?"

"Yeah, I did it the second you hung up on me." Chrystal's voice was slightly annoyed.

"Good, because I just text him. Okay gotta go now, bye." Miley hung up on Chrystal; she was in that much of a rush.

"_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush,  
Start to_-" Miley's phone went off in her hands, _how fitting?_ She thought.

"Lol ok now im scared" Miley frowned; guys never put any effort into texting.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want Joe to sleep over at my house and me to sleep at his, just so he can talk to Lily?" Chrystal questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much." Miley smiled and nodded.

"Why can't I just stay at my own house and Joe just comes over instead of this strange switch thing you wanna do?" Chrystal pointed out the weirdest part of Miley's plan.

"Number one, Lily might kill you before Joe even gets to talk to her and if you're not there she has too listen to him. Number two, they should have their alone time afterwards."

"And what's with the all black outfits?" Nick questioned as he pulled out his black T-shirt slightly.

"So we can watch them." Miley grinned.

"Oh yeah, real alone time." Chrystal rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Miley questioned.

"Actually I do." Nick answered. "We all sleep at Chrystal's house tonight so that we can _listen_ to what's going on instead of watching them like stalkers." Nick smiled smugly and Chrystal elbowed him slightly; Miley's pride looked a little hurt.

"I really wanted to use these outfits." Miley grumbled and her bottom lip stuck out into a pout. Chrystal slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Look I know you thought about this all on your own but can we just focus on Nick's plan for now?"

"Yeah okay." Miley grumbled.

* * *

"Hey, Joe? You like surprises right?" Nick entered his older brother's room only to find him endlessly pacing around his room.

"Not now Nick." Joe muttered. Lily seriously hadn't left his mind since...well ever really. The only thing he could think about was how Lily was feeling, how could he have been such an idiot and hung up like that? He paNicked. He always expected to be the one to make the first move, not her. _Just like that, out of the blue with no lead up! It was uncalled for and unfair on me!_ Joe screamed at himself, trying to remove the immense guilt he was feeling.

"What if there was some way I could make you feel better?" Nick tried again. He knew exactly what Joe was thinking about.

"There's no way to make me feel better." He mumbled.

"I bet there is, pack your bags, we're going somewhere." Nick ordered, throwing him a blue duffle bag. Joe caught it instinctively.

"What?" Joe was shocked.

"Just do it." Nick ordered.

"But why?" Joe continued to ask questions. Chrystal and Miley listened from the hall way and Miley entered the room first, and she took a bite into her fifth apple of the day.

"Because I said so." She said with her mouth still full.

"Oh god! You're involved? Now I'm scared!" Miley ripped the duffle bag out of his hands and searched his closet for that outfit Lily loved.

"You should be!" Chrystal entered the room next with a scary expression. Joe jumped slightly.

"You too? Okay guys, seriously. What. Is. Going. On."

"You see-" Nick started.

"You're an idiot. That's what! How can you tell me you like Lily and then when **she **tells you she feels the same way you go all 'Oh I've gotta go control Chris' Bleh! Do you know how hurt she is right now?!" Chrystal screamed. Mrs. Jonas rushed to Joe's room.

"I told you guys that this is only going to happen if there was no screaming." She raised an eyebrow at Chrystal who looked at the ground guiltily.

"Sorry Mrs. J. Got a little carried away." Joe stifled a laugh and folded his arms over his chest.

"Make sure it doesn't happen in again then." She said before exiting the room all together.

"Is that all it takes to get you? My mom?" Joe teased. Chrystal was definitely not in the mood; monthly disturbances, and as a result of his taunting and lunged at Joe with her fist clenched. Nick was quick to move and restrained her.

"Chrystal. You don't really want to hurt him." Nick struggled to hold her back and Miley stood up to grab Chrystal's arms to help him.

"Wanna bet?" her eyes hadn't left Joe's since her first attempt to attack him and she snapped her arms out of Miley's grasp. Miley's eyes widened and she took a step back

"Look at me." Nick said firmly, he tried to block Chrystal's view of Joe's face and he surprisingly succeeded. The second Nick's eyes locked onto her own she sighed and the struggling ceased.

"Sorry. PMS-ing. What cha gonna do?" Chrystal mumbled before trying to make a joke of the situation. Nick's lips were pressed into a tight line; Joe and Miley were still frozen in their spots. "Uh, don't we have work to do?"

"Oh right!" Miley exclaimed before running back to Joe's closet and raiding it more. It was Nick's turn to sigh, and he faced his older brother.

"Okay, this is what's happening tonight." Nick started before explaining the rest of the plan.

* * *

"Lily? It's Mom. Open up honey." Heather called into her daughter's room. There were a few sniffles before the door clicked and a messy looking Lily stood there.

"What's up?" Her nose was clogged, her voice came out different.

"Can you come down stares for a minute? Someone wants to see you." Heather asked sweetly.

"I don't think I'm any condition to see any one right now, just tell them I'm sorry and to come back later." Lily tried to shut the door but Heather stopped her.

"They don't care what you look like; this should be done now, so go." She grabbed Lily's wrists and pulled her a long.

"There aren't a lot of people in the world who don't what I look like, Mom." Lily stated. Heather smirked.

"All the more reason to be happy, that they came here." She half whispered. Lily frowned, _what is she up too? _The mother and daughter walked into lounge room, standing behind a bouquet of white flowers was the one and only Joe Jonas. Heather nodded at the two teenagers before running out of the room to join Chrystal, Miley and Nick. Lily felt the tears well up in her eyes again but she pushed them back.

"What do you want?" She tried to sound angry but her voice was soft, so soft it was nearly impossible to hear.

"I want to tell you that I'm and idiot and that I am sorry for hanging up on you like that." Joe sounded remorseful but Lily's stubbornness forced her not to buy it; she scoffed.

"It took you this long to figure that your an idiot," Joe flinched, this wasn't going down to well, "What makes you think that I'll believe you? You're a celebrity. You're probably just going to hook up with me and run off with some skinny model."

"No Lily, I am sorry and I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way I always have an-" Joe was cut off by Lily.

"Stop. If you always felt this way why did it take you until this moment to say so?" She demanded.

"Because, we became friends so quickly and I didn't want to ruin that, I was scared." Joe's voice was soft, Lily couldn't stand to see him like this she wanted to reach out and hug him and that's exactly what she did. Five whole steps and she wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest. Joe was shocked and his whole body stiffened but he quickly relaxed and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"It's quiet." Nick whispered.

"Wait for screaming." Chrystal ordered. Heather grinned knowing that Lily had caved at this point, she was her mother after all, and she would've caved too.

"I love you, Lily." Joe whispered.

"I love you too, Joe." She whispered back. She tilted her head up and their lips met into a sweet, passionate kiss. **a/n: How cliché?**

* * *

**How horrible am I? This was supposed to be longer, have more action to and...ahh! But you all needed an update...forgive me my readers! Also, my other story 5 Celebrities 10 Secrets Drama got deleted so I was annoyed and I don't really want to write anymore. But I had this great idea in English which sent me typing again. It's called One Punch, One Blush, One Kiss and I've Let You Down so go read that. I'm really happy with it! Haha! Review!**


End file.
